Un Noël surprenant
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Deux âmes, deux corps, deux personnes, mais un seul amour et une seule volonté.


_Voici une OS assez grande :D_

_Je pensais tout d'abord faire moins mais je me suis laissée emportée et je n'ai pas su arrêter d'écrire cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture à vous. OS spécial Noël sur un couple qui est largement dans mon top 3 ... Brittana._

_Disclaimers : Dois-je vraiment le dire ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais l'histoire complètement. Homophobes, passez votre chemin._

_Sur ce, enjoy ..._

* * *

Soudain, un rayon de soleil frappa son visage endormi et la fit grogner. Elle mit sa couverture sur ses yeux puis esquissa un sourire. Elle pouvait se rendormir tranquillement. Un mouvement sur son lit la tira encore une fois de son quasi sommeil. Il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un s'était assis sur son lit. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa dépasser ses magnifiques yeux bleus des couvertures mais tira une grimace lorsque le soleil l'aveugla une nouvelle fois.

C'était un beau jour d'été, le soleil et les oiseaux étaient au rendez-vous. C'était un dimanche, jour où elle se levait tard.

Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle découvrit une magnifique créature qui affichait un sourire franc et sexy. Une cascade de cheveux couleur jais tombait sur ses épaules. Le sourire qu'elle arborait soulignait ses lèvres pulpeuses. L'endormie remonta son regard, passant sur un nez fin et droit, et tomba sur deux prunelles couleur chocolat qui la firent fondre sur place.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or se releva en un coup de son lit et sauta au cou de la brune. Un magnifique sourire restait fixé sur les lèvres de la femme aux yeux océan.

B : Santana !

Elle enfuit sa tête dans le cou de l'hispanique aux cheveux mi-noirs, mi-bruns, respirant le parfum épicé qu'elle aimait tant. La brune referma ses bras autour de la blonde comme si celle-ci était une pierre précieuse qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle se dégagea ensuite de l'emprise de la blonde et, d'une main, repoussa une mèche qui était tombée devant les yeux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille. Un chuchotement parvint aux oreilles de la blonde. Mais qu'elle aimait cette voix !

S : Britt …

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, réveillant brusquement la jeune femme en sueur. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'elle faisait ce rêve … ou plutôt ce cauchemar. Elle se torturait chaque nuit un peu plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et n'arriverait probablement jamais. Santana avait rompu avec elle un an et demi auparavant parce qu'elle avait eu peur de ne pas savoir tenir une relation longue distance. Brittany, sous le choc de l'annonce, n'avait pas su la retenir. Santana était donc partie à New York pour suivre ses rêves tandis qu'elle était restée dans l'Ohio, seule, avec sa tristesse. Elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Noël allait bientôt arriver. C'était la fête que Brittany adorait le plus. Cadeaux, bonne humeur, joie, chansons étaient au rendez-vous. Mais cette année, elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle avait déjà passé un Noël seule et elle n'avait pas du tout été heureuse. Lord Tubbington lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois de passer à autre chose, de l'oublier. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas.

Elle se recroquevilla dans son lit, couverture jusqu'aux yeux et se raidit à nouveau, sursautant à un autre grondement. Elle avait toujours eu peur du tonnerre. Mais d'habitude, elle se réfugiait dans les bras de Santana et se relaxait instantanément à son contact. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus là et Brittany devait faire face, seule, au tonnerre.

Son chat sauta sur son lit et se glissa en dessous des couvertures. Il se frotta ensuite contre elle ce qui réussit à la calmer un peu. Elle prit son chat contre elle et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Lord Tubbington ronronna, ce qui fit sourire Brittany. Le tonnerre se fit moins grondant et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla le matin avec une affreuse migraine à la tête. Elle prit un cachet, s'habilla avec un simple débardeur et un short et descendit dans son salon. Son chat manqua de la faire tomber tant il se frottait à ses jambes pour quémander de la nourriture. Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit un Tupperware rempli à moitié de spaghettis bolognaise de la veille. Elle eut à peine le temps de renverser le contenu dans le bol que son chat se ruait dessus. Elle avait toujours fait attention à ce que Lord T ne mange que de la nourriture humaine. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après avoir nourri le chat, elle se prépara un bol de céréales, prit la télécommande, alluma la télévision et se jeta dans le canapé, bol et cuillère en main.

Tout-à coup, alors qu'elle était à la moitié de son bol, elle tomba sur une publicité plus qu'intéressante. C'était un concours de danse qui se déroulerait dans une semaine dans le New Jersey. C'était assez près pour qu'elle essaie. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, juste à gagner. En plus, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle adorait danser. C'était une chance de monter à des gens du métier de quoi elle était capable et, pourquoi pas, se faire remarquer. Elle sourit, prit son GSM et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

B : Bonjour Mercedes.

M : Hey. Hello Britt. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

B : C'est que … j'ai besoin de ton aide.

M : Tout ce que tu veux.

B : Est-ce que tu saurais garder Lord Tubbington pendant … Je dirais deux semaines ? Je dois partir dans une semaine dans le Ney Jersey pour un concours de danse. Je dois essayer Mercedes.

M : Mais c'est super ça … Je suis contente que tu passes enfin à autre chose au lieu de te morfondre dans ta maison. Tu avais l'air d'un vrai zombie lors de ta dernière année. Je te jure !

B : Je … Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

M : Bien sûr.

B : Oh … Merci Mercedes. Je passerai dans quelques jours pour te l'amener. N'oublie pas qu'il n'aime que la nourriture humaine.

M : Oui. Bien sûr Britt.

B : Tu es un amour.

M : Je sais. _(dit-elle en souriant)_

B : C'est la première fois qu'il va passer un Noël sans moi alors surveille-le bien. Il risque de faire des bêtises.

M : Ne t'inquiète pas Britt … Il sera traité comme un roi.

B : Merci encore.

Elle raccrocha et finit son bol de céréales. Elle avait quelques jours pour tout organiser. Peut-être qu'elle devrait demander à Mercedes de l'aider. Non. Elle allait le faire toute seule. Comme une grande.

* * *

Elle regarda autour d'elle, plan à la main. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait la maison de Sam. Oui. Il habitait à quelques pâtés de maison de l'endroit où allait se dérouler le concours. Elle avait tout de suite pensé à lui. Il avait été très gentil de bien vouloir l'accueillir gratuitement. C'est que ces derniers temps, elle était un peu fauchée. Les sélections commenceraient dans deux jours. Elle avait encore le temps.

Après vingt bonnes minutes à chercher la maison de Sam, elle la trouva enfin. Brittany scruta la façade du regard et sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa maison mais elle lui semblait bien jolie. Elle grimpa les quelques marches du perron et appuya sur la sonnette.

C'est un Sam ravissant qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle déposa ses bagages au sol et sauta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et l'invita à entrer.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et rirent comme au bon vieux temps. Le rire cristallin de Brittany continua à se faire entendre pendant une bonne heure. Sam lui montra ensuite la chambre dans laquelle elle allait dormir pendant les jours ou les semaines à venir. Elle le remercia pour la centième fois de la soirée et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux au plafond.

Sam : Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, préviens-moi. Je suis juste à côté. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite.

B : Merci Sammy.

Le surnom était sortit tout seul. Elle rougit et tenta de s'excuser. Sam s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa sa joue empourprée.

Sam : Ne rougis pas. J'aime bien ce surnom.

Brittany lui murmura un merci.

Sam : Je monte tes affaires et tu peux te préparer pour aller au lit.

Il se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers pour aller chercher les bagages de la belle blonde.

Cela faisait déjà un jour et demi qu'elle était chez Sam. Elle avait nettement mieux dormi que quand elle était seule. Ce matin était le matin. C'était le jour où il fallait réussir. Sam l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle où allait se dérouler le concours et se retourna pour partir. Une main douce mais ferme le retint par le bras.

B : Reste avec moi s'il te plait. Pour au moins le premier jour.

Elle lui fit une moue enfantine qui le fit changer d'idée.

Sam : Bien sûr Britt. Je vais rester avec toi.

Brittany tremblait des mains … Elle avait pourtant répété un bon nombre de fois sa chorégraphie. Bien sûr, elle aurait bien voulu avoir un mois de préparation mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Sam la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la blonde était dans son monde.

Une voix chaude et douce appela son nom. Elle sursauta et se mit debout, prête à danser comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Sam lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et elle rentra sur scène. Son cœur fit un bond quand une chevelure couleur corbeau apparut dans son champ de vision. La peau basanée de la présentatrice la rendait encore plus belle. Brittany ne la voyait que de dos mais la taille ne laissait planer aucun doute. C'était Santana. Son amour perdu, ses plus beaux moments, ses pires aussi. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra assez rapidement. Des questions lui parcoururent l'esprit : pourquoi n'avait-elle plus donné de nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse maintenant ?

Elle avança timidement dans sa direction lorsque la jeune femme se retourna. Brittany crût défaillir lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'hispanique. Son souffle fut coupé. Ce n'était pas elle … Elle s'était trompé. La jeune femme était bien hispanique, avait bien la peau mate, était bien de la bonne taille et la couleur de ses cheveux était la même que ceux de Santana mais ce n'était pas elle. Quand la blonde y regarda de plus près, elle remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas la même luminosité. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y plonger ses mains dès qu'elle les voyait. De dos, elle aurait pu la confondre, mais son visage n'était pas le même, n'avait pas la même forme. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en un faux sourire que Santana ne lui aurait jamais fait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? A ne plus reconnaitre Santana ?

La présentatrice la tira de sa rêverie en l'amenant devant les juges. Ils étaient trois : un jeun, une femme et un autre homme qui avait dû passer bien des hivers. Elle commença à parler d'une voix hésitante.

B : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Brittany S. Pears et je vais danser sur Tik Tok de Kesha.

Les juges hochèrent la tête et la chanson commença.

Elle se fit envahir par la musique et commença à mouvoir son corps rapidement. Elle ne vivait plus que pour la danse Elle n'était plus que la danse Elle ressentait chaque note individuellement et bougeait son corps à la perfection. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que deux orbes noirs la fixaient intensément. Quand sa prestation fut finie, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Elle leva la tête vers le public et sourit à Sam. Elle l'avait fait.

Les juges la complimentèrent largement. Elle était prise pour la suite du concours ! Elle se dirigea vers les coulisses, toute émotionnée. Sam la rejoint et l'entoura de ses bras.

Sam : Tu as réussi. Je le savais ! Tu le mérite.

Il l'amena vers l'entrée de la salle et lui proposa un restaurant pour fêter ça. Elle accepta avec joie et lui prit le bras.

Elle n'avait plus été aussi heureuse depuis que Santana l'avait quittée. Elle repensa à la présentatrice et laissa échapper une larme au coin de son œil. Elle aurait bien aimé que ça soit son hispanique à elle. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et décrocha son bras de celui de Sam. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

B : Je vais aux toilettes …

Sam : Heu … Ok. Je t'attends ici.

B : Je ne serai pas longue. _dit-elle en lui souriant._

Elle fit le chemin inverse et poussa la porte des toilettes. Rapprochant sa tête du lavabo, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, espérant que son malaise allait passer.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement sur une femme qui se pressa vers les toilettes, referma la porte des toilettes et remit tout son repas du matin. Brittany n'avait pas fait attention mais quand elle entendit que la femme avait des problèmes, elle voulut tout de suite l'aider. Elle toqua à la porte et, d'une petite voix demanda si tout allait bien. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent mais la femme ne lui répondit pas. La blonde toqua une deuxième fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant le plus beau spectacle que Brittany n'ait jamais vu. Enfin … Sans compter la peau particulièrement blanche de la femme. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et commença à battre trop vite pour elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était sûre. Ce corps de rêve à en faire pâlir les plus beaux mannequins, ces yeux transperçants et tellement doux à la fois rehaussés pas un trait de mascara, ces longs cils noirs, ces lèvres pulpeuses et généreuses qui semblaient avoir été créées par un ange, ce sourire coupable mais réel et ces cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés … C'était elle. C'était son amour perdu, son petit diable à elle, c'était sa Santana.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite de la rencontrer, stupéfaite de sa beauté. Elle oublia tout Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle lui en voulait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Santana et son amour pour cette dernière. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Santana n'avait pas l'air d'être étonnée de la voir là. Bien sûr, elle était surprise de la rencontrer dans ces circonstances, mais elle l'avait déjà observé. Elle rougit un peu, teintant ses joues d'une légère couleur rouge. Heureusement, Brittany ne le remarqua pas grâce au teint hâlé de l'hispanique.

S : Britt …

Cette voix qu'elle avait tant entendue dans ses rêves était enfin devenue réelle.

B : San ?

S : Je …

Elle détourna le regard de ces beaux yeux océan et s'approcha de la porte. Brittany anticipa sa fuite et lui saisit le bras. Une décharge électrique parcourut la paume de Brittany et se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus touchée, ne fusse qu'éraflée et ça faisait un bien fou.

B : Ne m'abandonne plus s'il te plait ! _dit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux._

S : Mais je ne comptais pas t'abandonner. Je voulais juste me rincer la bouche. _lui répondit-elle en montrant le lavabo près de la porte._

B : B … Bien sûr.

Brittany relâcha le bras de Santana et sentit tout de suite un manque. Elle se demanda si Santana avait elle aussi ressentit la décharge électrique et le sentiment de bien-être total lorsque leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact.

Son cœur battit la chamade lorsque l'hispanique se baissa pour se rincer la bouche. Elle ne réussit plus à enlever son regard des longues jambes fines et du postérieur de Santana. Elle se délecta du spectacle. Un minishort en jeans usé, des petites bottes noires à haut-talons, un débardeur laissant dépasser un tatouage en croix au niveau de sa chute des reins … Tiens, c'était nouveau ça.

S : Tu admires la vue ?

Santana venait de se retourner et regardait maintenant Brittany avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela déstabilisa la blonde.

B : Je … Non … C'est un nouveau tatouage ? _dit-elle en montrant le bas du dos de la latino._

S : Oui. Je me le suis fait il y a six mois.

B : Il est joli.

S : Merci. Toi aussi tu es jolie.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix suave en s'avançant dangereusement vers la blonde qui rougissait maintenant au compliment.

S : Non. Je mentirais en disant que tu es jolie. Tu es magnifique Britt. Un véritable ange. Mon ange à moi.

Brittany recula pour se contrôler et résister à la tentation de prendre Santana dans ses bras et dire que tout était oublié.

B : Non. Je ne suis pas ton ange San. Je ne le suis plus. Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu m'as abandonnée.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'hispanique qui s'arrêta d'avancer vers Brittany et baissa la tête.

S : J'ai fait des erreurs que je regrette …

Brittany commença à s'énerver.

B : Et tu ne crois pas que tes erreurs ne m'ont pas fait mal ? Que je n'ai pas pleuré pendant des mois ? Est-ce que tu crois que je vais te pardonner après si longtemps ? Après tant de souffrances ? Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que tu débarques dans ma vie quand je recommençais à remonter la pente. Tu es revenue pour me harceler ? Pour me faire encore plus mal ? Car si c'est ça, c'est réussi. Alors pars maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne t'aime plus !

Santana était horrifiée des paroles de Brittany. Le début était malheureusement vrai. Mais elle ne pouvait accepter la fin. Elle était une Lopez après tout.

S : Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je ne pourrais pas ! _puis, elle ajouta faiblement._ Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu envie de revenir ? De tout arranger ?

B : Je ne crois pas non. Sinon, tu l'aurais fait.

S : Je l'ai fait Britt. Je l'ai fait ! C'est ça le pire. _dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde._

Brittany n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est impossible. Elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis leur séparation.

B : C'est faux.

S : Je suis revenue Britt. Pour toi. Par amour. Mais il semblait que tu t'amusais pas mal avec Sam.

B : Sam ?

S : Oui. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. J'étais revenue un vendredi pour te faire une surprise, pour tout arranger car je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Tu te rappelles ? Les vendredis étaient les jours où l'on avait tous nos rendez-vous. C'était mon jour préféré de la semaine. Mais revenons à ce fameux jour … Tu avais une licorne dans tes mains. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une vraie mais je suis sûre que tu croyais qu'elle était réelle. Il te l'avait donnée. Et toi, tu l'as remercié. Mais la façon dont tu l'as remercié m'a brisé le cœur. Rappelle-toi Britt …

B : Je … je l'ai embrassé. _dit-elle horrifiée._

S : Oui … Tu t'en souviens. La preuve que ce baiser comptait pour toi. Tu avais l'air heureuse alors je n'ai pas voulu t'enlever ce sourire de tes lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas encore pardonnée de t'avoir fait tant de mal.

B : Et tu l'as fait maintenant ?

S : Non. Toujours pas. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai raté la seule chose qui aurait pu rendre ma vie heureuse. L'amour. Ton amour Britt. Un autre a su l'avoir. Je me suis reculée et j'ai sorti de derrière mon dos la peluche que je comptais t'offrir. C'était aussi une licorne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouvais qu'elle était plus belle que celle de Sam. Elle était aussi plus grande. Tu aurais pu la serrer contre toi les jours où je n'aurais pas été là.

Santana était au bord des larmes. Sa remémoration lui faisait mal.

B : Mais San … Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sam. C'était juste un simple ami, mon meilleur ami. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi lorsque tu es partie. C'est lui qui m'a réconfortée. Et c'est lui que j'ai embrassé pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. En plus c'était juste un smack.

S : Et tu crois que ce n'est rien un « smack » pour moi ? _dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts._

B : Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

S : Ah … Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?

B : Non San. Je t'aimais. _dit-elle doucement._

S : … Et maintenant ? _répondit-elle en regardant Brittany dans les yeux._

B : Je ne sais plus San. _elle baissa ses yeux pour ne pas devoir regarder les prunelles chocolat_ Tu m'as fait tellement de mal. Je dois partir. Sam m'attends. Il va s'inquiéter.

S : Sam ? Mais Britt … dit-elle au bord des larmes.

B : Je dois y aller.

La blonde laissait couler abondamment ses larmes sur ses joues rougies et tourna les talons pour fuir la latino. Celle-ci la prit par le bras, l'arrêtant brusquement dans son élan. Brittany ferma les yeux et resta dos à l'hispanique.

S : Dis-moi au moins comment je peux te retrouver. _lui dit-elle d'un air suppliant._

B : C'est simple … Je suis prise pour la suite du concours. Tu n'as qu'à voir quand je passe. _dit-elle rapidement._

S : Je sais Britt. D'ailleurs, tu étais la meilleure.

Brittany se retourna, regardant Santana dans les yeux.

B : Comment …

S : … je le sais ? … Je t'ai regardé danser. Tu étais magnifique. Comme toujours.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de la blonde.

B : Je savais que tu étais là. Je sentais ta présence. _dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

S : A demain alors ? C'est bien demain la suite du concours ? _dit-elle doucement, presque mélodieusement._

B : Oui. Je passe demain.

Son ton était d'une douceur incroyable.

Santana lâcha le bras de Brittany qui se retourna et mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Santana baissa les yeux, triste de la voir s'en aller. Au dernier moment, Brittany se précipita vers Santana et l'enserra tendrement de ses bras. Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite, surprise du geste de son ex. Mais quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait, elle referma hermétiquement ses bras autour du corps qu'elle avait tant aimé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Brittany respira le parfum de la latino. C'était toujours le même. Elle sourit, la tête dans les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Elle se retira doucement de l'étreinte sans s'éloigner de Santana. Elle la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'hispanique. Celle-ci passa ses doigts fins sur sa joue, ferma les yeux et sourit. La blonde courut ensuite en dehors des toilettes et rejoint à bout de souffle Sam.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne ressentait plus le vide qu'elle avait eu pendant cet an et demi. Elle était enfin heureuse. Elle culpabilisa quand elle regarda Sam. Effectivement, celui-ci tournait en rond, triturant ses doigts. Elle s'autorisa un moment de repos puis le surprit par derrière en posant ses mains sur ses épaules larges. Il se retourna, et se détendit au moment où il vit que la blonde était enfin arrivée.

Sam : Tu étais malade ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu pris tellement de temps ?

B : Rien Sam. _dit-elle en souriant._ J'avais juste mal au ventre.

Sam sembla se contenter de la réponse que la blonde lui avait donnée.

Sam : Alors, ce resto … On se le fait ? dit-il en donnant son bras à la blonde qui enroula le sien à celui de Sam.

B : Je ne crois pas Sam. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Sam baissa la tête, déçu. Elle mentait … Elle lui mentait pour la première fois. Elle se sentait très bien mais n'avait tout simplement pas envie de passer une soirée avec lui après la rencontre qu'elle avait faite quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui mentait ; pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle avait rencontré Santana.

Sam : On se le fera une autre fois ?

B : Peut-être …

La veille, Brittany s'était vite lavée et s'était couchée dans son lit, la tête dans les nuages et un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Sam devait sûrement penser qu'elle était contente d'être prise. Mais en fait, c'était surtout la rencontre avec Santana prévue pour le lendemain qui mettait la blonde dans cet état.

Elle se réveilla et s'habilla assez vite avec un t-shirt et un short en jeans délavé super court. Elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner sans Sam et se dirigea vers la porte, son sac sur ses épaules.

Sam : Tu pars déjà ? _dit-il tout endormi et encore en pyjama._

B : Oui. Un des chorégraphes veut voir tous ceux qui ont été choisi pour leur dire quelque chose.

Sam : Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Tu risque de te perdre.

B : Je vais y arriver Sam. Tu m'as montré le chemin hier.

Sam : Je te souhaite bonne chance alors.

B : Merci Sam.

Et elle referma la porte rapidement. Elle ne se perdit pas à son grand soulagement et arriva même un quart d'heure à l'avance. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte et rentra cette fois-ci à l'intérieur du vestiaire. Elle salua quelques filles au passage et s'assit sur un banc, la tête lui tournant. Santana se trouvait devant elle, à moitié déshabillée. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Brittany ne put enlever son regard de l'hispanique. Les sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle tranchaient avec sa peau mate et parfaite. Mais pourquoi devait-elle porter des trucs aussi sexys ? Et pourquoi était-elle dans les vestiaires ?

Santana avait dû sentir un regard sur elle puisqu'elle regarda dans la direction de Brittany. Celle-ci avait toujours ses yeux fixés sur les abdominaux de la latino … Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire coquin de Santana. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le déplacement de l'hispanique vers elle. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mon dieu … Comment pouvait-on être autant accro à quelqu'un ? Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

S : Hello Britt-Britt. _dit-elle, le sourire gravé sur ses lèvres rouges._

B : San … Je …

S : Ne rougis pas. _dit-elle en s'asseyant à seulement quelques centimètres de Brittany._

Le cœur de celle-ci s'emballa. Santana était trop près. Sa peau était trop découverte et trop près d'elle. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler. Elle se décala donc un peu pour pouvoir respirer. La blonde sentit des papillons voler à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre et tourna la tête vers la brune. Elle découvrit le sourire de la latino et ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre au centuple.

S : Tu aimes bien ?

B : Quoi ? _dit-elle en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer._

S : Ce que tu vois. _dit-elle, une lueur brillante dans ses yeux chocolat._

B : … Je ne peux espérer avoir une meilleure vue. _répondit-elle, un regard de défi dans les yeux._

Santana ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Brittany lui dise exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle croyait que la blonde allait rougir et détourner la tête d'elle, l'air coupable. Mais cette nouvelle Brittany lui plaisait encore plus. Elle continua donc son jeu …

S : Je suis contente que la vue te plaise. _dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. _

Cette fois-ci, Brittany ne se recula pas. Son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais il n'avait battu. C'était toujours la même chose avec Santana. Tu pensais avoir eu un magnifique moment avec elle, le meilleur, et elle te contredisait et te faisait passer encore un meilleur moment. Santana posa délicatement sa paume sur la cuisse découverte de la blonde et fit des mouvements circulaires. Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes et recommença à parler.

S : Tu m'as énormément manqué Britt.

Brittany ferma les yeux, aux anges mais repoussa la main de la latino. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard.

B : Il ne fallait pas partir alors. _dit-elle tristement._

Santana baissa la tête. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et aurait préféré ne jamais faire cette bêtise. Elle replongea ensuite son regard embué dans l'océan qui se trouvait devant elle, cherchant une quelconque émotion. Elle trouva beaucoup de tristesse dans le regard de la blonde. Elle s'était fait mal à elle-même mais, le pire, c'est qu'elle avait fait mal à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour elle dans ce misérable monde. C'était son étoile, celle à laquelle elle s'accrochait, la seule qui brillait dans son ciel noir et vide. Mais cette étoile s'était affaiblie petit à petit, mois après mois. Elle avait recommencé à briller depuis leur rencontre. Mais elle n'était plus ce qu'elle était autrefois. Son âme s'était déchirée. Elle l'avait déchirée. Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour recoller les morceaux.

B : Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _dit-elle en un souffle imperceptible._

Le regard de la latino s'illumina. Elles étaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

S : Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Britt.

C'était au tour de la blonde de poser sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre. Le geste étonna Santana. Elle venait de la repousser et voilà maintenant que c'était elle qui faisait un pas vers elle. Brittany commença à tracer machinalement des ronds sur la cuisse douce de l'hispanique sans s'en apercevoir. Santana recouvrit de sa main celle qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Brittany frissonna. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit avec autant de force ces émotions. Elle se rapprocha de Santana et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Santana l'enserra tendrement dans ses bras. Brittany lui rendit son étreinte et apprécia la peau à moitié nue contre elle. Elles se séparèrent à contrecœur.

B : Mais pourquoi tu es là en fait ? _demanda-t-elle innocemment._

S : Je participe aussi au concours.

B : Ah … C'est pour ça que tu étais là hier. Tu as réussi ?

S : Puisque je suis là Britt. Dit-elle en souriant.

B : Oui. Je suis bête. _dit-elle en baissant la tête._

S : Non Britt.

Santana releva la tête de la blonde en mettant un doigt sous son menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

S : Tu es aussi intelligente que chaque personne dans cette pièce et même dans le monde. Tu n'es pas bête Britt. Loin de là. C'est parce que tu es dans ton monde qu'ils disent que tu es bête. Mais moi, j'aime te voir heureuse avec les licornes.

Brittany lui sourit. Tout-à-coup, elle sursauta lorsque le chorégraphe entra dans les vestiaires et cria.

C : Il y en a qui ne sont pas encore prêtes et je n'aime pas ça ! _dit-il en regardant les deux jeunes femmes._

Santana lui fit des yeux noirs puis se dépêcha de s'habiller suivie d'une Brittany pensant encore aux paroles de la latino.

La salle d'entraînement était assez grande. Le chorégraphe se tenait au centre de la salle, les bras croisés sur son torse. Quelques filles et garçons arrivèrent en courant alors que le chorégraphe commençait déjà son discours.

C : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Brad et je vais essayer de vous enseigner la danse. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais voir de quoi vous êtes capables. Rappelez-vous que vous êtes ici parce que vous le voulez. Les entraînements seront durs, il y aura des éliminations devant un public. Le stress sera donc énorme.

Il arrêta son discours et s'assit derrière une table, un cahier de notes et un bic à la main. Ils passèrent dans l'ordre alphabétique. Santana disséquait les mouvements de la concurrence tandis que Brittany admirait les performances.

C : Mademoiselle Lopez.

Santana sourit au nom par lequel on l'avait appelée. Elle ne s'y était pas encore faite. Elle s'avança et commença à danser. Ses pirouettes étaient parfaites. Brittany fut encore plus impressionnée par sa performance que par toutes les autres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu danser et elle n'avait rien perdu … Autant en terme de souplesse qu'en termes de dynamisme, de légèreté, d'habileté, de charme et de beauté. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient dans les airs tels des faucons tourbillonnant ensemble lors de la saison des amours. Ses muscles au-dessus de son arrête de nez parfaitement droite formaient un V de concentration. Brittany adorait cet air que la latino prenait quand elle était fâchée, crispée, concentrée ou tout simplement ne comprenait pas quelque chose et fronçait les sourcils. Les muscles de tout son corps se tendaient sous l'effort. Sa peau hâlée luisait légèrement de sueur. Décidément, elle était magnifique.

L'intéressée venait d'avoir fini. Elle s'assit doucement à côté de Brittany qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux un seul instant.

B : Tu étais … Je n'arrive pas à trouver un mot pour ça. _dit-elle en se concentrant._

Santana adorait lorsqu'elle faisait cette moue adorable. L'hispanique pencha la tête sur le côté comme si ça allait l'aider à trouver Brittany encore plus belle. Soudain, Brittany releva la tête, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

B : Magique ! Tu es ma licorne magique Santana.

Santana rougit au compliment. Elle savait que les licornes étaient des êtres parfaits pour Brittany.

S : Et moi mon ange aux cheveux d'or. _dit-elle en prenant la main de Brittany._

B : Dors ? Mais San … Mes cheveux ne dorment pas. Et moi non plus. Je suis là à te parler.

S : Non Britt. D'or pas du verbe dormir mais le métal jaune tu vois ? Tu as la même couleur de cheveux et tu es aussi précieuse que ce métal.

B : Merci San. _dit-elle en serrant fortement la main de l'hispanique._

S : De rien Britt. _répondit-elle en accentuant la pression sur la main de la blonde._

C : Mademoiselle Pierce …

Brittany sursauta et se leva rapidement, tendue à l'extrême.

S : Ca va bien se passer Britt. Tu es la meilleure.

Brittany répondit au sourire que la latino lui avait lancé et se présenta devant le chorégraphe, un tout petit peu plus détendue.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à onduler sous la musique mais surtout sous les yeux dévorants de Santana. Il n'y avait plus que la danse et la musique pour Brittany. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit à côté de Santana, essoufflée. L'hispanique caressa doucement son bras ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.

S : Tu étais parfaite Britt. On aurait dit un ange venu du ciel.

B : Tu exagères. _dit-elle en rougissant._ Tu étais bien meilleure.

A : Si vous pouviez arrêtiez de vous lancer des fleurs et de ronronner tout près de moi, ça serait gentil. Car, tout d'abord, j'étais bien meilleure que vous. Et ensuite, allez roucouler autre part.

Santana écarquilla les yeux. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille qui osait dire ça ? Elle se prépara à aller l'attaquer lorsque Brittany prit la parole.

B : Tu es qui toi pour nous juger ? Et si tu n'as pas envie de nous voir, ben ferme les yeux ou va autre part. Car si Santana a envie de me dire que j'ai bien dansé ou l'inverse, on a tout à fait le droit.

Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'avait déjà vue énervée quelques fois mais elle n'avait jamais haussé le ton ou répondu à quelqu'un. C'était bien comme ça.

A : Pff … Pathétique. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

S : ¡Sí! Eres una chica estropeada. _dit-elle en se levant et en répondant furieusement._

Brittany prit Santana par la taille pour l'empêcher de frapper la jeune fille blonde qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge.

A : Pardon mais je ne comprends pas le langage des moins que rien. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le-moi dans la langue des êtres supérieurs si seulement tu sais la parler.

S : ¿Sabes lo que te dice la menos de nada? Escucha, soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y estoy orgullosa. ¿Sabes lo que pasa en el Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas.

B : ¡Santana Maria Lopez! Por Favor.

S : Tienes suerte.

Santana regarda la jeune fille avec un regard noir et se rassit en grommelant.

B : Tu t'appelles comment ? _dit-elle en essayant de calmer le jeu._

A : Adriana. Adriana Fox. Retenez bien ce nom car il va rester gravé dans l'histoire.

Santana ne put se retenir de rire. Fox ! Non mais. Un renard …

S : Más bien sobre tu tumba. dit-elle ironiquement.

B : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit mais arrête San. _dit-elle doucement dans le creux de l'oreille de la latino._

A : Bon. C'est la fin, moi je pars.

Elle se leva, la tête redressée.

Santana tourna sa tête vers Brittany.

S : Mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?

Brittany la regardait avec un air de reproche. Santana fronça ses sourcils.

B : Tu n'as décidément pas changé Santana Lopez ! Il faut toujours que tu essayes d'attaquer les gens. Tu ne peux pas une fois ravaler ton orgueil et répondre sans violence ? D'accord, cette fille a été désagréable. Mais de là à l'attaquer …

S : Je ne peux pas contrôler Snixxx Britt. Mon double maléfique prendra toujours le dessus sur moi.

B : Qu'il ne prenne pas le dessus sur nous alors.

Et elle se leva, regardant la brune dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'habitude si clairs étaient maintenant assombris. Santana déglutit en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Elle pencha en même temps sa tête sur le côté.

Brittany n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit « nous ». Elle n'était plus avec Santana qu'elle le sache. Elle l'avait encore déçue. Ne sera-t-elle donc jamais adulte ? Brittany a dû laisser de côté son monde magique et faire face à la réalité tout ça parce que Santana avait rompu avec elle. Elle l'avait délaissée, abandonnée. Pourquoi avait-elle flanché si rapidement ? Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle sera plus dure la prochaine fois qu'elle la verra.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse pour ne pas devoir croiser l'hispanique et sortit en trombe du bâtiment. Elle avait l'après-midi pour se reposer.

La porte de la maison de Sam s'ouvrit. C'était lui. Il était rentré de son travail. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas demandé quel métier il faisait. Elle le lui demandera peut-être ce soir.

Sam : Hey Britt. Comment ça s'est passé ton premier cours avec le chorégraphe ?

B : Bien. On est passés devant lui pour voir quel niveau on avait.

Mais pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas qu'elle avait rencontré Santana la veille ? Elle le lui dirait peut-être plus tard. Mais pas maintenant.

Sam : Et tu t'es bien débrouillée ?

B : Je crois … Ca te dirait de faire un resto ce soir ? Celui qu'on n'a pas pu faire hier.

Sam lui fit un câlin, plus que content de la soirée qu'ils allaient avoir tous les deux.

Sam : J'en serais honoré ma princesse.

Il fit des mouvements de ses mains et se plia en deux pour saluer sa princesse. Il lui tendit ensuite sa main et Brittany la prit et rougissant. Soudain, Sam appuya sur un bouton et une musique douce apparut aux oreilles de la princesse aux cheveux d'or. Elle rigola et lui sourit.

Sam : Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

B : Oui ! Avec plaisir. _dit-elle joyeusement._

Elle plaça son autre main sur l'épaule musclée de Sam et celui-ci la plaça sur la taille de Brittany. Ils dansèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les chansons d'amour se succédant. Brittany tournoyait et affilait les pas à merveille. Sam en faisait de même. Il était assez bon danseur en fin de compte ! La fin de la troisième chanson tirait sur sa fin. Brittany se laissa tomber en arrière, supportée par le bras de Sam. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. C'est Sam qui vint combler l'espace. Brittany ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle se releva et approfondit le baiser en posant sa main droite derrière la tête du blond. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Sam et lui sourit. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

B : J'aime bien tes lèvres. Elles sont pulpeuses et super belles.

Sam : Merci Britt. Les tiennes sont tellement douces.

B : T'es trop mignon quand tu dis ça.

Sam : Tu veux faire le resto vers quelle heure ?

B : Vers 19 heures ? Comme ça, on peut peut-être se faire une soirée film après.

Elle était toute excitée à la perspective de regarder un film avec Sam. Elle avait dit la dernière phrase d'une manière plus que sensuelle et Sam ne résista pas à reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sam : Cela me semble parfait.

Brittany ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui. Elle l'avait même provoqué pour qu'il l'embrasse. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas encore ces papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il la touchait, l'embrassait. Avec Santana, un simple frottement la mettait dans tous ses états. Ca viendrait sûrement après.

Elle passa l'heure qu'il lui restait à se faire belle pour Sam. Elle avait mit une longue robe noire soulignant ses formes. Elle devait l'admettre, elle adorait se faire désirer. La robe qu'elle avait choisie avait donc un décolleté assez ouvert qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins blancs comme neige. La couleur de sa robe tranchait avec sa peau laiteuse et douce. Un collier en forme de cœur soulignait le tout. Elle mit sa main sur le collier, s'assit et soupira. Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs et laissa échapper une larme. Elle la frotta et commença à se maquiller. Un fin trait d'eyeliner rendait son regard irrésistible. Elle mit du rouge à lèvres pas trop prononcé et se regarda dan la glace. Il ne lui manquait plus que des chaussures et elle était prête. Elle choisit des hauts talons noirs et tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter les pans de sa longue robe. Au moment où elle allait descendre, elle se retourna et alla chercher un bracelet où pendait un cœur. Il était assortit au collier. Elle descendit les marches. Sam se trouvait déjà en bas, bien habillé. Il l'attendait. Quand il la vit, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et déglutit difficilement.

Sam : Tu es magnifique. On dirait un ange.

B : Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. _dit-elle en souriant._

Sam lui sourit en retour, lui prit le bras et l'amena jusque dans sa voiture. Elle ne savait pas quel restaurant il avait réservé. Brittany n'arrivait plus à se tenir tranquille.

Ils se garèrent enfin et entrèrent dans un restaurant qui ressemblait énormément au Breadstix, un restaurant à Lima, Ohio, dans lequel ils allaient tout le temps quand ils étaient encore des étudiants.

Sam : J'ai voulu t'emmener ici car ce resto ressemble assez au Breadstix et c'est là qu'on a eu notre premier baiser.

B : Merci Sam.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils s'assirent à une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme au teint hâlé rentra à son tour dans le resto, ne faisant pas attention aux deux jeunes personnes.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Brittany avait appris qu'il était architecte. Soudain, Sam lui prit la main tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, rougissant de tout son être.

Sam : Britt … Depuis que je t'ai revue, je ne sais plus où donner de ma tête. J'étais déjà amoureux de toi lorsque Santana t'a abandonnée. Je t'ai rendu la joie de vivre et tu m'as remercié en sortant avec moi. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes quand on sortait ensemble. Tu me faisais rire, oublier tout mes problèmes, tu étais si innocente et belle.

Brittany avait laissé couler une larme. Elle était tellement émue.

Sam : Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?

Son souffle s'était coupé. Elle ne s'attendait pas encore à ce que Sam le lui demande. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais ce fut un murmure qui sortit de la bouche de la blonde.

B : Oui.

Sam lui sourit, se leva doucement de sa chaise et alla l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux au contact, souriant dans le baiser.

C'est à se moment qu'une femme aux cheveux de jais traversa la salle à une vitesse surprenante et faillit faire tomber un serveur. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Brittany tourna sa tête dans la direction de la femme et ne la vit que pendant une petite seconde. Mais elle sût qu'il s'agissait de Santana. Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes et qu'elle en aurait pour un certain temps. Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Santana n'ait pas vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais vu la façon dont elle s'était dirigée vers les toilettes, elle en doutait très fortement. Elle trembla malgré le fait qu'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans ce restaurant.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Santana, en larmes, recroquevillée contre un mur, la main sur le cœur. Le cœur de la blonde se serra à la vue qui lui était offerte et avança vers l'hispanique. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et la serra du mieux qu'elle pouvait. A sa grande surprise, Santana se laissa faire. Elle lui releva la tête en mettant un doigt en dessous de son menton mouillé. Elle trembla au contact de la peau douce, chaude, mais mouillée de la latino. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Santana. Celle-ci détourna ses orbes chocolat de celles de Brittany.

S : Tu m'as menti. _dit-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

B : Sur quoi San ?

S : Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! _dit-elle en criant._

B : Ok. Santana. Je t'ai mentit sur quoi ?

S : Tu oses me le demander ?

Elle replongea son regard dans l'océan devant elle.

B : Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour deviner les choses.

Santana soupira.

S : Tu m'avais dit que Sam n'était rien pour toi la dernière fois. Que tu l'avais juste embrassé pour le remercier. Mais c'était faux ! Tu sortais déjà avec lui. Tu l'avais déjà embrassé avant au Breadstix. Et en plus, tu oses mettre le collier et le bracelet que je t'ai offert pour la Saint-Valentin ?

B : Je suis désolée Santana. Je … Je t'avais enfin retrouvée et je ne voulais pas te perdre encore une fois. C'est pour ça que je t'ai menti.

S : Tu te rends compte que ça me fait encore plus mal maintenant ? Et tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Brittany haussa le ton.

B : Et toi … Tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais dévastée après que tu sois partie ?

S : Je vois que tu n'as pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour te sortir de ta dévastation.

B : Et toi. Tu n'as eu aucune pitié quand tu as coupé tous les ponts. J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais tu as changé de numéro de téléphone. J'ai été à ta maison pour voir si tu y étais. J'ai même failli me faire attaquer dans ton quartier.

Santana était horrifiée.

S : Tu aurais dû écouter ce que je t'ai dit. Ne jamais venir dans mon quartier seule. C'est super dangereux. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

B : Ca veux dire que tu tiens à moi ? _dit-elle en se radoucissant._

S : Mais Brittany. Je t'ai quittée par amour. Je t'ai laissée de la liberté. Cette relation longue distance n'aurait pas fonctionné.

B : Tu avais peur. C'est pour ça que tu m'as quittée. Tu avais peur de me perdre mais en faisant ça, tu me perdais. D'ailleurs, tu m'as perdu.

S : Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois très malheureuse vu que tu viens de dire oui pour sortir avec Sam. En plus, tu t'es fait magnifique pour lui.

B : Tu m'as dit que je pouvais sortir avec n'importe qui.

S : Je mentais Brittany. J'étais terriblement jalouse à l'époque. Et je le suis toujours aujourd'hui. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je n'ai pas changé. Mon amour pour toi n'a pas non plus changé. Je suis toujours follement amoureuse de toi. Quand tu me frôles, tout est chamboulé à l'intérieur de moi. Des papillons s'envolent par milliers dans mon ventre et un amour débordant s'échappe de mon être. Et quand je te vois heureuse avec Sam, mon cœur se serre et se fendille pour voler en poussière et ne plus jamais battre comme avant. Il t'a toi, toi tu l'as lui et moi, j'ai mon trop plein d'amour qui me tue à petit feu. Tu as révélé ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi Britt. Je suis devenue une meilleure personne grâce à toi. Je t'aimerai toujours mais tu ne me verras plus je te le promets. Je vais m'éclipser comme je l'ai fait dans ce couloir à McKinley et te laisser heureuse car visiblement, tu ne l'es pas avec moi. Je te fais mal.

Brittany avait dû s'asseoir en plein milieu du monologue de Santana. Elle serait tombée à terre et se serait fait mal sinon. Les paroles de la latino traversèrent son cœur et elle se mit à verser des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que Santana parte. Elle l'aimait trop pour encore la perdre.

B : Non San. Ne pars pas.

S : Tu ne comprends pas Britt. Je ne peux pas rester sinon je vais mourir. Je n'ai pas le courage de te voir avec Sam. Je dois m'en aller loin de toi.

B : Tu es courageuse San. La fille la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vue. Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois.

Elle était maintenant en pleurs.

B : Tu as changé San. Tu es devenue plus mature … et encore plus belle. J'ai l'impression que ta beauté ne s'arrêtera jamais de grandir. Je ne t'ai presque jamais entendu parler comme ça. Tu dis de si belles phrases qui me transpercent comme jamais elles ne m'avaient transpercées.

S : Tu les as comprises ? _dit-elle faiblement._

B : Oh oui San. Moi aussi quand tu me touches, je sens des papillons à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Tu ne peux pas partir.

S : Mais pourquoi Britt ? Pourquoi tu me tortures ?

B : Car je t'aime.

Ces mots avaient été dits avec une assurance sans faille. Un silence de quelques secondes prit place. Brittany cassa ce silence pesant en continuant à parler.

B : Je t'aime plus que tout San. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Je t'aime plus que Sam. Et je crois que je sais pourquoi je suis sortie avec lui et je le refais encore. C'est parce que je voulais te rendre jalouse.

S : On ne joue pas avec mes sentiments Britt.

B : À y réfléchir, c'était une plutôt mauvaise idée.

S : Tu peux le dire.

B : San. Ne me quitte pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait, soit courageuse et ne fait pas comme dans ce couloir. La Santana que je connaissait se serait battue pour moi jusqu'à en mourir.

S : Je ne suis plus la même Britt.

B : Si. Tu as toujours cette volonté, ce courage qui fait de toi ce que tu es Qui fait que je t'aime, que j'aime cette femme. Tu n'as qu'à me demander ce que tu veux et je le ferai pour que tu ne partes pas.

S : Quitte Sam et remet toi avec moi. Les nuits qu'on a passées ensembles étaient les plus belles que je n'aie jamais eues. Je veux pouvoir ressentir ça encore une fois, pour toujours. Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu m'aimes et que tu veux passer le restant de tes jours avec moi Dis-moi que tu aimes me voir heureuse et épanouie dans tes bras Dis-moi que tu ferais tout pour pouvoir encore me serrer dans tes bras.

B : Mais San. Je veux tout ça. Je veux te voir heureuse, je veux être la cause de cette joie. Je veux encore sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes doigts traçant des cercles autour de mon nombril et ton corps contre le mien.

S : Quitte-le alors. Quitte-le et marche main dans la main avec moi. _dit-elle sur un ton suppliant._

Santana tenait maintenant fermement les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. Elle regarda amoureusement Brittany et attendit sa réponse.

B : Santana Lopez, je vais le lui dire. Je vais rompre avec lui et marcher à tes côtés. Je vais être fière de te tenir la main car je suis fière de ce que tu es.

Brittany ne vit pas venir le baiser de Santana. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées passionnément, témoignant de la tension sexuelle entre elles deux. Brittany répondit dans la seconde même au baiser et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Santana. Celle-ci retint un gémissement et continua bestialement à dévorer les lèvres qu'elle avait tant voulues. Santana fut surprise lorsque sa tête fut bloquée contre le mur et que la bouche de la blonde s'écrasa avec force sur la sienne, lui demandant le passage. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et retint au autre gémissement lorsque la langue de sa blonde explora les premiers recoins de la bouche qu'elle connaissait tant. Brittany savait exactement quoi faire et n'avait pas oublié ce qui arrachait des gémissements à la brune. Mais elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle était enivrée par le parfum épicé de l'hispanique et par ses lèvres si généreuses et si douces. Quand elle rencontra la langue de Santana, elle gémit doucement, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le baiser se fit par la suite moins bestial et plus doux. Leurs lèvres formaient un ballet somptueux et glissaient les unes surs les autres, se caressant mutuellement, comme si elles avaient été crées pour se rejoindre.

Brittany mit fin au baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis son dernier baiser avec Santana. Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire qu'arborait la latino, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui redonner au centuple. Elle était heureuse.

S : Waw …

B : Oui waw …

S : Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bestiale. _dit-elle dans un sourire charmeur._

B : Je … _dit-elle gênée._

S : J'adore ça.

Santana sentait encore le goût de son sang dans sa bouche mais surtout le goût fruité du gloss de Brittany. Elle pourrait arrêter de manger et se nourrir seulement de ces lèvres au goût fruité.

B : Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais parler à Sam.

S : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

B : Non. C'est bon. Je préfère le faire toute seule.

S : Ok je reste ici.

B : Merci San.

S : De quoi ?

B : D'être revenue …

S : Je t'aime.

B : Moi aussi.

Et Brittany sortit des toilettes. Elle était heureuse que personne ne soit entré pendant qu'elle était avec Santana. Elles avaient de la chance. Elle se dirigea vers Sam, prête à tout lui avouer.

Santana vit le visage de Sam se décomposer au fur et à mesure que Brittany lui parlait. Ca se voyait qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Elle sourit machiavéliquement, contente que ça soit enfin lui qui souffre. Il paya quand même le dîner à Brittany puis partit. Santana vint la rejoindre à table une fois Sam partit et la vit en pleurs.

B : C'était dur de le lui dire. Il a quand même fait beaucoup de choses pour moi.

S : C'est fini Britt. C'est fini. Chuuut. _dit-elle en caressant les joues et le cuir chevelu de la blonde._

Santana l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et Brittany se calma petit à petit.

B : Je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez lui.

S : Je viens avec toi. En plus, il faut bien que quelqu'un t'amène chez lui.

B : Je peux dormir chez toi ?

S : Ma puce … Tu peux vivre chez moi si tu le veux.

B : Allons-y alors.

Elle prit la main de Santana, ferma les yeux au contact et la caressa doucement. Santana paya son repas, sortit du restaurant et ouvrit la portière côté passager pour laisser passer Brittany. Elle fit ensuite le tour de la voiture et s'installa côté conducteur.

Brittany rassembla toutes ses affaires chez Sam et les remit dans sa valise. Santana attendait en bas, en face de Sam. Il avait la tête baissée car il ne voulait pas croiser son regard triomphant. Lorsque Brittany redescendit, il y avait un silence de plomb dans le salon.

B : Si j'ai oublié quelque chose …

Sam : Je te l'enverrai ou trouverai un moyen pour te le rendre.

B : Merci.

Elle fit un câlin à Sam puis se retourna et marcha vers la porte, la valise en main. Santana la lui prit des mains pour la soulager du poids de la valise et Sam referma la porte après qu'elles soient toutes les deux sorties. Pendant que Brittany rentrait dans la voiture, Santana mettait la valise dans le coffre. Elle rentra ensuite dans la voiture, soulagée de repartir chez elle avec Brittany. Elle lui sourit et démarra la voiture.

B : San ?

S : Oui mon ange ?

B : Elle est belle ta voiture.

S : Merci Britt. C'est une Jaguar.

B : En tout cas, la couleur va avec ton caractère.

S : C'est-à-dire ?

B : Rouge comme quand tu t'énerves. Tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

S : Merci Britt.

Brittany surprit Santana lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'hispanique. Elle caressa machinalement le jeans qui recouvrait sa peau.

B : Dommage qu'il y ait une couche. D'habitude, tu ne portes que des jeans super courts.

Santana avala sa salive. Elle devait se concentrer sur la route.

S : Tu sais Brittany … On est bientôt le 24 décembre. Il va sûrement neiger pour Noël et il fait déjà moins trois degrés dehors. Alors c'est normal que je ne m'habille pas de la même façon que quand il fait trente degrés.

B : Je dis juste que c'est dommage …

Elle n'allait pas savoir résister. Brittany savait comment la faire craquer. Santana espérait juste qu'elle attendrait qu'elles soient à la maison.

B : Dis … Pour Noël. Tu crois qu'on pourra le passer ensemble ? _dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hispanique._

S : Je ne me suis même pas posé la question Britt. Je veux le passer avec toi. Mais rien qu'avec toi. C'est possible ?

B : Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais passé un Noël à New York. Ca doit être bien.

S : Ca va être parfait Britt.

Elles arrivèrent à destination cinq minutes plus tard. Santana fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière de Brittany puis la porte de sa maison puis partit vite rechercher la valise de la blonde. Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, elle déposa la valise, referma la porte et enleva son manteau. Elle se fit soudain coller au mur par la blonde qui avait surgit de nulle part.

Brittany ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait collé au mur mais son esprit ne lui dictait plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus que son désir et son amour pour la femme collée au mur. Son cœur chavira lorsque la belle brune lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle fut déstabilisée par ce sourire et se retrouva elle-même collée au mur.

B : Hey …

S : J'ai gagné. Tu ne peux pas me résister ni rester concentrée.

B : Ah bon tu crois … Et ben on va voi …

Elle fut coupée par une paire de lèvres avides d'amour et se perdit dans le baiser. Elle y répondit passionnément mais Santana mit fin au baiser ce qui arracha un grognement de la gorge de la blonde.

S : Tu vois … Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

B : Ok tu as gagné. Mais continue s'il te plait. _dit-elle d'un air suppliant._

S : Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois.

Santana captura les mains de la blonde et les mit contre le mur aussi, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle la regarda, les pupilles dilatées par le désir et attaqua son cou. Brittany se tordit de plaisir contre le mur sous les coups de langue et de dents que lui administrait la latino. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher le corps de Santana. Celle-ci gardait un espace entre les deux corps.

B : Tu vas me rendre folle. S'il te plait. Laisse moi te toucher.

S : Toi, tu m'as rendue folle il y a des années.

Brittany allait commencer à parler mais Santana lui captura les lèvres et passa sa langue dessus ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir la blonde. Celle-ci commença à caresser la langue de l'hispanique avec la sienne. La pression sur ses poignets se fit moindre et elle retourna la situation. Santana se retrouvait encore une fois contre le mur.

S : Toi …

Brittany l'interrompit en goûtant enfin la peau excise de la latino. Elle mordit à un endroit précis de la clavicule, faisant bondir et gémir Santana. Elle s'attaqua à son cou et passa sa langue humide sur tous les recoins qu'elle savait sensible. Si Santana continuait à gémir comme ça, Brittany risquait de ne plus savoir se contrôler. Elle arrêta donc, laissant une Santana incompréhensive devant elle.

B : Je ne vais plus savoir me contrôler San.

S : Ce n'est pas grave Britt. Laisse-toi aller et tu verras, ce sera magique. Si tu veux, je peux te faire la chevauchée de la licorne. Je sais que tu l'aimes particulièrement.

Brittany lui sourit, heureuse qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts pour elle.

B : Non merci San.

S : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

B : Au contraire. Je l'adore c'est bien ça le problème. Je vais devenir accro à toi.

S : Moi je le suis déjà.

B : Accro à toi ?

S : Non à toi Britt.

B : Je dois ranger mes affaires dans les armoires San.

S : On le fera demain.

B : Demain, on a le concours.

S : C'est l'après-midi. On peut se lever tard.

B : Aide-moi à porter la valise dans ma chambre et peut-être que je te remercierai.

Santana n'avait jamais monté aussi vite ses escaliers avec une valise dans sa main de toute sa vie. Brittany rigola. Le rire cristallin de la blonde donna chaud au cœur de la latino. Elle se retourna, essoufflée d'avoir couru dans les escaliers et regarda tendrement son amante.

S : Je suis désolée mais je n'ai qu'une chambre. Il va falloir que tu dormes avec moi.

B : Aucun problème pour ça.

S : Et mon remerciement … Il vient ?

B : Mais elle est pressée en plus …

Brittany s'approcha lentement de Santana comme un lion le ferait avec sa proie. Elle la poussa sur le lit et lui demanda de rester dessus. Elle enleva son collier et son bracelet pour ne pas risquer de les casser, défit ses cheveux et alla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Elle était sûre que Santana en avait. Elle chercha pendant quelques secondes puis trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le cacha derrière son dos puis derrière une armoire. Santana fronça des sourcils. Mais que manigançait-elle ?

B : Tu peux m'aider à enlever ma robe ?

S : Mais tu m'as dit que je devais rester sur le lit.

B : C'était pour que tu ne m'attaques pas par derrière.

S : Avec plaisir alors. _dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres._

Santana mit les cheveux de Brittany sur le côté pour qu'ils ne se prennent pas dans la tirette. Celle-ci frissonna au toucher des doigts fins de la latino sur son cou. Santana commença à faire descendre la tirette le long du dos de la blonde. Elle redécouvrait petit à petit les courbures du dos qu'elle connaissait par cœur auparavant, laissant des traces humides et chaudes avec ses lèvres. Quand elle eut fini de descendre la tirette, elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Brittany et enleva d'un coup les bretelles, laissant tomber la robe au sol. Elle se colla au dos maintenant brûlant de la blonde et passa une de ses mains sur son ventre plat. La tête de Brittany partit en arrière se reposer sur l'épaule de Santana. Celle-ci en profita pour embrasser tendrement son cou. Le souffle rapide de l'hispanique sur le cou de la blonde la torturait. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait quelque chose à faire. Soudain, elle se fit soulever et amener sur le lit. Santana s'était mise à califourchon sur elle et la regardait maintenant avec des yeux remplis de luxure. Les yeux de Brittany n'étaient pas dans une meilleure situation. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'on pouvait à peine apercevoir le bleu de ses yeux. Santana lui faisait déjà énormément d'effets. Ca s'en était sûr. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait toucher sa peau. Elle se releva sur ses coudes mais Santana la repoussa par les épaules. Elle se retrouva clouée au lit.

S : Attends Britt. Observe plutôt.

Sa voix était rauque. Brittany lui sourit. Qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres. Et qui plus est avec cette voix … Elle n'allait pas savoir résister. Santana lui lâcha les épaules et entreprit d'enlever son haut, dévoilant de parfaits abdominaux. Brittany était sans voix. Elle avait dû faire beaucoup d'exercices pendant cet an et demi car elle n'avait pas autant d'abdos la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà beaucoup. Mais là, c'était du surnaturel. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller caresser avec ses doigts les muscles de la latino.

S : Tu aimes ?

B : …

S : Britt ?

B : Bien sûr San … Bien sûr. Tu es un ange tombé du ciel.

S : Je dirais plutôt un petit démon sorti de l'enfer mais si tu veux, je serai ton ange … En plus d'être ta licorne.

B : Tu n'es pas un démon San. C'est juste Snixxx qui en est un. Mais toi, tu es mon ange.

S : Si tu le dis.

Brittany caressa le dos à moitié nu de Santana. Celle-ci ferma les yeux lorsque la blonde commença à caresser ses cuisses habillement. Elle émit un gémissement lorsque Brittany essaya de lui enlever son pantalon. Malheureusement pour la blonde, elle avait mit un jeans super collant. Comme elle voyait que Brittany avait des difficultés, elle arrêta les mains qui se baladaient sur ses fesses, se leva et enleva sensuellement son pantalon. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent à la vue d'une petite culotte noire en dentelle allant parfaitement avec son soutien gorge. Santana laissa échapper un rire magnifique. Brittany pencha la tête sur le côté et fit ses yeux doux. C'était le plus beau rire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et elle fondit sur place lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de l'écouter depuis au moins deux ans et ça faisait un bien fou.

S : Tu devrais voir tes yeux Britt …

Brittany rougit immédiatement à la remarque.

S : Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis.

B : Et toi quand tu rigoles.

Brittany regarda à nouveau les sous-vêtements de la femme devant elle. Cet ensemble noir lui allait parfaitement. Elle fut un peu gênée des sous-vêtements qu'elle avait mis aujourd'hui. Santana sembla le remarquer et répliqua aussitôt.

S : Hey Britt. Je les adore. Ils te correspondent tellement.

B : Mais San. Ce sont des licornes. Ce n'est plus de mon âge.

S : Qui l'a dit Britt ? On peut toujours porter ce que l'on veut à l'âge qu'on veut. En plus, avec ton corps, sache que personne ne risque de se moquer de toi.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en remontant à califourchon sur Brittany. Celle-ci réussit à renverser la situation et à bloquer les bras de l'hispanique. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

B : Mets-toi sur le ventre et ferme les yeux. J'arrive.

Santana obtempéra docilement. Brittany se leva du lit, alla chercher ce qu'elle avait caché derrière l'armoire et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de Santana. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, surprise.

B : Garde les yeux fermés mon cœur … Quoi que je fasse.

Elle lui avait soufflé ces mots à l'oreille et Santana avait fondu à la seconde où elle avait entendu mon cœur. Elle referma donc les yeux, intriguée par le « Quoi que je fasse. ». Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque l'attache de son soutien gorge fut détachée et celui-ci enlevé.

B : Mets tes bras sous ta tête. Comme un coussin.

Santana fit exactement ce que Brittany disait. Elle qui aimait avoir le dessus et le contrôle sur tout devait se retenir de se retourner et d'embrasser la blonde. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle la torturait.

B : Attention, ça risque d'être froid.

S : Froid ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un liquide glacé se répandit sur son dos. Elle se crispa au moment même mais se détendit lorsque deux mains chaudes vinrent caresser son dos. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. Les mains douces de Brittany massaient avec précision et force le dos brûlant de Santana.

Quand elle était avec elle, Brittany oubliait tout le reste et faisait tout pour plaire à Santana. Elle profita du moment, ses doigts traçant des courbes parfaites sur le dos hâlé de la latino. Elle lui fit aussi un massage sensuel des bras. Elle massa tous les recoins de la peau de Santana qui était accessible, y compris les côtés de son dos et le bord de ses seins. Santana gémit bruyamment lorsque Brittany caressa le côté de ses seins. Comme elle en voulait plus, elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux, désobéissant à la blonde. Elle trouva celle-ci la bouche ouverte, se rinçant de l'œil. Elle sembla retrouver le chemin de la réalité …

B : San … Je t'ai dit de rester comme ça et de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

S : Je sais … Mais tu sais très bien que personne n'a jamais réussi à me dominer plus de quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas résister à ton corps qui m'appelle Britt.

Brittany ne put soutenir ce regard plus longtemps. Elle précipita ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. Celle-ci répondit avidement au baiser, frustrée d'avoir été retenue si longtemps. Son désir dans son bas ventre avait pris le dessus sur sa raison et elle abandonna bestialement ses lèvres à Brittany. Leurs mains voyageaient partout sur le corps de l'autre. Brittany plongeait ses mains dans la chevelure brillante de Santana tandis que celle-ci caressait le moindre recoin du dos de la blonde. Soudain, la danseuse arrêta le baiser et fondit tel un épervier dans le cou mat de la brune. Elle descendit dangereusement vers la naissance de la poitrine de la brune, rendant saccadée la respiration de cette dernière. Elle revint satisfaire les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante pendant quelques secondes puis, doucement, glissa sa langue jusqu'au sein de Santana, laissant une trace mouillée dans son cou. Elle la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux, y vit des supplications et décida de la libérer.

Le souffle de la blonde sur son sein dressé de désir lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle allait mourir sur place. Mourir d'amour incontrôlable et profond. Son souffle était hérétique. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration lorsque la langue de Brittany vint s'enrouler autour de son téton dressé. Ses lèvres vinrent rejoindre sa langue dans la danse et procurèrent un plaisir incomparable à la brune. Comment pouvait-on encore ressentir ça après tant d'années ?

Brittany ferma les yeux lorsque sa langue rencontra la poitrine hâlée et généreuse de Santana. Elle avait oublié quel plaisir ça lui procurait d'embrasser cette poitrine. A vue d'oeil, elle avait encore pris du volume. Brittany resta de longues minutes à torturer Santana. Soudain, elle mordit tendrement le téton de Santana qui se cambra sous l'action. Brittany délaissa le sein de la latino pour venir rassasier ses lèvres gonflées. Santana n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait l'humidité de sa culotte croître de minute en minute. Elle roula donc sur Brittany et la mit sur le dos. La blonde enroula ses jambes musclées autour du bassin de Santana. Celle-ci sentit l'intimité de la blonde se presser contre son bas-ventre. Brittany était tout aussi mouillée qu'elle. Peut-être plus. Brittany se demandait où était passé son haut. Elle n'avait pas sentit que la brune le lui avait enlevé.

S : Tu cherches ça ?

Elle tenait fièrement le soutien gorge blanc décoré de licornes dans sa main. Brittany voulut poser une question mais Santana la devança.

S : J'ai toujours été bonne pour te déshabiller sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Brittany rougit sur le coup puis lui fit un sourire craquant. Santana y répondit.

S : Si tu veux savoir quand je te l'ai enlevé, c'est quand j'ai roulé sur toi.

B : Tu peux le refaire quand tu veux.

C'était au tour de Santana de rougir. C'était marrant car on voyait à peine ses joues rosir tellement sa peau était hâlée.

S : Je vais te faire payer pour tantôt.

B : Non …

Il suffisait qu'elle dise ça pour que Santana vienne enrouler sa langue autour de son téton et poser ses lèvres magnifiquement pulpeuses sur son sein. Santana s'occupa de son jumeau d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre caressait le dos de Brittany. Elle n'était plus que gémissements et sentit qu'elle allait bientôt venir. Son bassin ondulait pour chercher la pression maximale sur le corps de son amante et ses doigts lacéraient le dos de cette dernière. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Santana et lui murmura trois mots.

B : Libère-moi San.

Santana ne se fit pas prier et enleva la couche qui restait à la blonde. Elle écarta doucement avec ses mains les jambes de Brittany et la regarda dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient devenus noirs de désir. Elle fondit quand elle vit les yeux de la blonde la regarder avec luxure et passion. Elle plongea alors dans le centre humide de Brittany et récolta son nectar du bout de sa langue. Son goût n'avait pas changé. Il lui faisait toujours tourner de la tête. Les mouvements de la blonde se firent plus poussés et rapides. Elle arriverait bientôt au paroxysme.

Brittany n'avait pas pu retenir le râle de plaisir qui était sortit de sa gorge lorsque la langue chaude et habile de la latino avait pénétré dans son intimité. Elle avait accéléré le rythme pendant que Santana avait placé ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour la maintenir dans son effort. Elle allait venir. Elle le savait. Encore quelques secondes … Ca y est. Tout son bas-ventre s'enflamma d'un seul coup. Elle cria le nom de son amante. Santana fit durer ce moment d'intense plaisir pendant de magnifiques secondes puis elle s'effondra de tout son long sur le lit, essoufflée mais plus heureuse que jamais, un immense sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Santana continua avidement à lécher les dernières gouttes de nectar puis vint recouvrir de son corps celui de son amante. Elle l'embrassa doucement et tendrement et lui caressa distraitement le ventre du bout des doigts. Brittany reprit peu à peu son souffle puis caressa les cheveux de Santana.

B : A moi maintenant.

Elle mit Santana sur le dos, enleva le bout de tissu qui la gênait et plaça une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de la latino. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle du corps qui était à sa disposition et s'attarda sur sa poitrine et sur ses abdominaux. Elle sentait Santana s'agiter sous elle et presser son sexe contre sa cuisse. Et mit alors plus de pression dessus et embrassa les lèvres pulpeuses de l'hispanique. Celle-ci lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui arrachèrent un sourire. Sa cuisse était trempée. Il était temps de s'occuper de l'intimité de Santana. Elle écarta brusquement les jambes de la latino, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder dans les yeux, puis recueillit le précieux nectar fruité de sa langue habile. Santana mit ses mains dans la chevelure dorée en dessous d'elle et appuya sur la tête de la blonde. Un orgasme la traversa de toute part quand Brittany suça avidement son centre. Celle-ci sentit une quantité impressionnante de liquide se déverser dans sa bouche. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à sucer ce merveilleux nectar puis vint combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Santana ne répondit pas au baiser dans un premier temps tellement elle était aux anges. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort et intense. Elle commença à faire aller ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany et lui caressa le dos.

S : J'ai assez bon goût …

B : Tu n'imagines même pas.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis Brittany vint poser sa tête dans le cou de Santana.

S : Je t'aime Brittany Susan Pierce.

B : Te amo Santana Maria Lopez.

S : Para siempre.

Santana se glissa sous les couvertures, suivie de Brittany qui s'endormit comme un loir dans les bras rassurants de Santana. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et s'endormit à son tour.

Brittany se réveilla le lendemain sans personne à côté d'elle. Tout d'abord, elle se dit que c'était un rêve qu'elle avait fait. Un très beau rêve toutefois. Mais lorsqu'elle vit sa tenue, c'est-à-dire rien, elle fut soulagée d'avoir vécu ce moment inoubliable avec la femme de ses rêves. Une autre question assaillit son être entier. Elle paniqua. Pourquoi Santana n'était pas à côté d'elle. L'avait-elle encore abandonnée ? Non ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit partie vu qu'elle était dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est. Elle mit donc son peignoir et descendit le cœur battant les escaliers. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit Santana dans la cuisine. Elle préparait quelque chose de bon à manger.

B : Tu prépares quoi ?

Santana se retourna, surprise, puis lui fit un sourire charmeur.

S : Des œufs au plat. Tu as déjà mangé ça ?

B : Maman m'en faisait quand j'étais encore enfant.

S : Super alors. Tu as bien dormi ?

B : Mieux que toutes les nuits depuis un an et demi.

S : Britt …

B : Non ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. La soirée que j'ai passée hier était géniale. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a une semaine que j'allais te faire l'amour chez toi, dans ton lit, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

S : Moi non plus Britt. Je n'aurais jamais pensé passer une soirée comme ça. Ca a été parfait. Tu as été parfaite.

B : Toi aussi Santana. Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais aussi bien fait l'amour.

S : J'ai évacué en un coup toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée pendant tout le temps où tu n'étais pas près de moi … Assieds-toi à table. Les œufs sont presque prêts.

Brittany s'assit à table comme le lui avait demandé Santana. Celle-ci lui servit les œufs et s'en servit aussi. Elle s'approcha de Brittany et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

S : Je suis contente que tu sois près de moi.

B : Moi de même … Je peux avoir mon baiser matinal ? _rajouta-t-elle timidement._

Elles avaient l'habitude de faire ça lorsqu'elles dormaient l'une chez l'autre quand elles étaient ensemble. Santana lui sourit puis déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany.

S : Aller … Mange, ça va être froid.

B : Pour le concours …

S : Faisons toutes les deux du mieux que nous pouvons …

B : On verra qui gagnera.

S : Effectivement.

B : J'adore quand tu continues mes phrases.

S : Ca veut dire qu'on n'a rien perdu au niveau de notre complicité. _dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Brittany._

B : On fait quoi en attendant cet après-midi ?

S : J'aurais bien voulu te faire visiter le quartier mais comme on s'est levées assez tard, on va juste sortir tes affaires et je vais te monter ma maison.

B : Oui … d'ailleurs, comment tu as réussi à acheter la maison ?

S : Mes parents m'ont aidés.

B : Tu es toujours en froid avec ton abuela ?

Santana retira sa main de celle de Brittany et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes à son amante. Brittany se leva et fit le tour de la table. Elle s'assit sur les cuisses de l'hispanique et lui releva le visage d'une main.

B : Sanny … Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ?

S : Elle ne veut plus me parler. J'ai essayé. _dit-elle en sanglotant._

Brittany mit ses bras autour du cou de Santana et la prit dans ses bras. La latino referma ses bras autour du corps fin de la blonde et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Brittany posa sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Santana.

B : On trouvera un moyen de lui reparler.

S : Je l'espère.

B : Bon … Tu viens m'aider ?

S : Je débarrasse la table et j'arrive. _dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

B : Je t'aide.

Santana lui montra toutes les pièces de sa maison puis prépara leurs sacs pour l'après-midi. Il était déjà midi et le rendez-vous avec le chorégraphe était fixé à deux heures.

Elles sortirent de la voiture, se changèrent dans les vestiaires et arrivèrent dix minutes à l'avance dans la salle. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là et les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Santana grogna lorsqu'elle vit Adriana mais se calma lorsqu'une main ferme lui retint le bras. Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre.

C : Bon. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler le tango. A la fin de la semaine vous serez obligés de le danser parfaitement. Effectivement, vous danserez sur scène avec des costumes et vous serez jugés par trois célébrités. Les deux groupes les moins bons quitteront le concours. Essayez de ne pas vous planter puisque l'émission est retransmise dans tous les Etats-Unis. Après cette première partie du concours, nous ferons un arrêt pour Noël et la nouvelle année et nous recommencerons le 3 janvier. Je compte sur vous pour être à l'heure. Un planning sera affiché demain à l'entrée. Nous recommencerons par une surprise. Chacun et chacune, séparément, se verront assigner un chorégraphe personnel et nous montreront ce qu'ils savent faire. Les meilleurs seront pris et les autres sortis du concours. Bon … Je crois que j'en ai assez dit. Ah oui. Encore une chose. Vous êtes douze. Je ferai donc six groupes. Mais nous n'avons que cinq garçons … Deux filles devront donc le faire ensemble. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut se dévouer ou faut-il que je choisisse deux victimes ?

Santana et Brittany levèrent instantanément la main. Adriana les regarda bizarrement et Santana lui lança un regard noir.

C : Bien. Je suis surpris qu'il y ait autant d'enthousiasme. Je croyais que j'allais devoir choisir … Donc, Santana et Brittany ensemble. Pour les autres groupes, laissez moi réfléchir … Amandine avec Tom, Victoria avec Mike, Adriana avec Brody, Lalita avec Anthony et Solenn avec John.

Santana fit un sourire discrètement à Brittany qui le lui rendit tout aussi discrètement. Les lèvres de Brittany se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de Santana pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

B : Ca va être d'enfer.

Elles passèrent toute la semaine à répéter. Des mains se perdaient parfois au début mais elles apprirent vite à se contrôler et à être strictement professionnelles.

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Elles allaient danser le tango devant les caméras. Santana était vêtue d'une robe rouge qui soulignait ses formes et la rendait d'une beauté éblouissante. Brittany avait mit un costume assez spécial fait sur mesure pour elle. Elle ne devait pas ressembler à sa partenaire de danse mais ne devait pas non plus porter la même chose que les hommes. Les dernières touches de maquillage et la coiffure faites, Santana rejoint Brittany en coulisse.

S : Alors, nerveuse ?

Brittany sursauta, surprise, puis se retourna pour regarder Santana.

B : San ? Tu m'as fait peur.

S : Je suis si moche que ça ?

B : Non non. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu es … superbe et rayonnante.

Brittany déglutit difficilement. La robe rouge lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux, mis sur le côté étaient en parfait accord avec son maquillage. Le contour de ses yeux était de la même couleur que ses cheveux, c'est-à-dire d'un noir fumant. Ses lèvres rouges ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Elle était parfaite.

B : Les juges ne feront même pas attention à notre danse. Ils ne feront attention qu'à toi et à ta beauté.

S : Tu es aussi belle que moi Britt. Tu es tellement craquante dans ton costume que tout le monde fondra pour toi.

B : Le problème c'est que je suis craquante San. Je suis craquante et toi tu es sexy.

S : Je peux t'assurer que tu es aussi sexy que moi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser à l'instant même.

B : Mais tu ne peux pas car sinon, tu vas mettre du rouge partout.

S : Stupide maquillage. _dit-elle en faisant une moue adorable._

Brittany fit entendre son rire cristallin et lui fit un smack sur les lèvres.

B : Tout le monde est content comme ça. Pas de traces et un baiser.

S : C'est bientôt à notre tour. Tu es prête ?

B : Souhaite moi bonne chance.

S : Je t'aime. _dit-elle en la regardant tendrement._

B : Moi aussi.

Elle lui prit la main et la caressa. La présentatrice les appela.

P : Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nous avons dû faire un groupe un peu spécial … Voici le duo Brittana.

Brittany chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de la latino.

B : C'est toi qui lui as dit de nous appeler comme ça ?

S : Oui. Je me suis dit que ressortir notre nom de couple te ferait plaisir.

B : Merci San.

Les lumières sur scène s'éteignirent et le duo se plaça sur scène. C'était leur moment …

Tout se passa super bien. Elles regardèrent ensuite la prestation d'Adriana pour voir la concurrence. Elle était assez forte. Un autre groupe se distinguait. Celui de Victoria et de Mike. Les mouvements de ce dernier étaient fluides. Il dansait magnifiquement bien.

P : Et voici le moment que vous attendez tous … Les quatre groupes qui sont pris pour la suite de la compétition sont … Adriana et Brody … Solenn et John … Victoria et Mike et … suspens … Brittany et Santana ! Merci pour la participation des deux autres groupes mais vous n'êtes pas pris.

Brittany sauta dans les bras de Santana. Elle était contente. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance face aux couples mixtes. Les juges n'ont pas dû tenir compte du fait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des filles.

P : Merci à tous et joyeux Noël. Nous recommencerons après les fêtes.

S : Tu ne trouves pas que la présentatrice me ressemble un peu ?

B : Je dois t'avouer que le premier jour de la compétition, je l'ai prise pour toi de dos.

S : C'est vrai que de dos elle est presque la même. Mais on n'a pas les mêmes cheveux.

B : Ils sont plus beaux les tiens.

S : Merci Britt.

Le lendemain soir, Noël allait arriver. Santana avait promis à Brittany de lui faire une surprise. Celle-ci lui avait déjà demandé une dizaine de fois ce qu'elle allait faire mais Santana restait muette. Elle lui fit une visite de la ville et lui montra un lac près de chez elle où Brittany pourrait donner à manger aux canards le lendemain matin.

Elles étaient en train de marcher près du lac, le bras de Brittany enroulé à celui de Santana, lorsque les premiers flocons commencèrent à tomber. Elles allaient avoir un Noël blanc. Brittany tira sa langue et en attrapa quelques uns qui fondirent au contact de sa langue chaude. Santana lui sourit et la regarda tendrement. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Elles rentrèrent vite pour ne pas attraper froid et se regardèrent un Disney en mangeant de la pizza. C'était Le Roi Lion, le Disney préféré de Brittany. Elle l'avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois mais elle était toujours surprise lorsque quelque chose d'étonnant arrivait. Santana savait qu'à un moment donné, Brittany allait se réfugier dans ses bras. Ce moment arriva et des larmes firent leur apparition sur les joues roses de Brittany.

B : Sanny … Fais-moi un câlin … Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Que va faire Simba maintenant ?

S : Aller Britt. Ca va aller. _dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras._ Tu vas voir. Sèche tes larmes de crocodile.

Elle passa son pouce sur la joue mouillée de Brittany pour effacer toute trace de larmes. Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

B : Je t'aime Santana. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

S : Tu ne me perdras pas Britt. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

B : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Santana roula des yeux tellement la réponse à la question était évidente.

S : Brittany … Je t'aime. Tu es plus importante que tout pour moi. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant … Une meilleure personne.

Santana caressa sa joue et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Celle-ci voulut approfondir le baiser mais Santana y mit fin. Brittany émit un grognement sourd.

S : Il faut en garder pour demain.

Brittany lui fit une moue adorable à laquelle Santana ne put résister.

S : Ok encore un mais après, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Sinon, je risquerais de ne plus me contrôler et je veux qu'on aille dormir assez tôt comme ça, demain, on pourra veiller jusque minuit.

B : Ok. Marché conclu. dit-elle en souriant.

Santana éclata de rire. Un rire si beau qui fit rêver Brittany pendant un court instant. Ce sont les lèvres chaudes de Santana sur les siennes qui la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle restait tout de même dans leur bulle confortable. Brittany fit durer le plaisir puis libéra Santana.

S : On n'arrivera jamais à voir la fin hein ?

B : Je ne crois pas. On l'arrête maintenant alors ? Ca ne sert à rien de regarder la suite si on n'a pas vu le milieu.

S : Ok. Va te laver. J'irai prendre ma douche après. Et ensuite, on essayera de dormir.

Brittany se leva du lit pour aller se doucher tandis que Santana arrêtait le DVD.

B : Mais San. Ca n'irait pas plus vite de prendre une douche à deux ?

S : Je ne crois pas non.

B : Mais si. Moi j'en suis sûre. Viens.

Elle tira Santana par la main et l'amena dans la salle de bain.

S : Britt … Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

B : Moi je pense que si.

Elle la déshabilla entièrement, la regarda, alléchée, et se déshabilla à son tour. Elle la fit ensuite rentrer dans la douche et la caressa du bout des doigts. Cela arracha un frisson à Santana qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Elles se lavèrent mutuellement le dos. Santana ne tenta rien mais Brittany était énormément excitée. Elle passa ses mains sur tout le corps hâlé, chauffant la brune. Santana sortit brusquement de la douche.

S : Ne me chauffe pas où tu pourrais le regretter demain. Je prendrai ma revanche, sois-en sûre.

B : J'y compte bien.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel puis lui sourit. Brittany sortit de la douche à son tour et prit un essuie. Elle sécha Santana puis se sécha elle-même. Elle avait prit avec elle une nuisette de nuit rose qu'elle passa au-dessus d'elle. Santana enfila une nuisette noire. Elle avait toujours aimé le noir. Elles se mirent sagement au lit. Tout à coup, Brittany prit la parole.

B : San ?

S : Oui ?

B : Et mon baiser ?

S : Je t'avais dit que c'était le dernier dans le salon.

B : Mais je ne vais pas savoir m'endormir et je vais être fatiguée pour demain.

Brittany avait toujours adoré jouer avec Santana comme elle le faisait maintenant. Elle se faisait passer pour une gentille fille dans son monde mais en réalité, elle pouvait parfois être une femme mature. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps elle était naïve et ne savait pas grand chose du monde extérieur, mais elle pouvait être aussi intelligente que Santana si elle le voulait. Elle s'était plusieurs fois étonnée de la fragilité de Santana lorsqu'elle était avec elle. Mais elle adorait quand elle lui faisait les yeux doux. Tiens, comme maintenant. Il suffit d'une bouille mignonne et tu l'as dans ta poche. Elle allait craquer, ça se voyait. Brittany pencha sa tête sur le côté et ce fut le coup de grâce pour la latino. Elle caressa sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément.

S : Ca te va ?

B : Merci San. Je vais pouvoir dormir maintenant.

S : Bonne nuit Britt-Britt.

B : Bonne nuit Santana.

Elles ne se réveillèrent pas trop tard et Santana amena Brittany au lac pour nourrir les canards. Le sol était blanc de neige et elles firent une bataille de boules de neige. Elle la ramena ensuite chez elle, se changea et repartit tout de suite, toute seule. Brittany resta pendant deux bonnes heures seules. Elle s'occupa comme elle le pouvait. Elle zappa à la télévision et tomba sur des dessins-animés qu'elle regarda jusqu'au retour de la latino. Quand celle-ci rentra, elle semblait un peu stressée. C'était peut-être la surprise qu'elle devait lui préparer pour ce soir qui la rendait comme ça. Brittany éteignit la Tv et la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle tremblait tellement il faisait froid dehors. Brittany l'amena jusqu'au canapé où elles s'assirent toutes les deux. Santana posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Brittany et la regarda tendrement. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux distraitement puis lui déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres. Cela voulait tout dire. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour dire ce qu'elles ressentaient, ce qu'elles pensaient. De simples gestes suffisaient. Comme maintenant … Santana montrait qu'elle serait toujours là et qu'elle était folle d'elle en la regardant de cette manière et Brittany lui montrait qu'elle l'aimait par un baiser. Elles s'occupèrent pendant l'après-midi et à six heures du soir, Santana lui demanda de bien s'habiller.

Brittany enfila une robe bleu ciel s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mit un parfum léger et choisit des hauts talons assortis.

Elle descendit les escaliers doucement. Santana l'attendait en bas, le cœur battant. Elle vit un univers de tendresse dans les yeux chocolat et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

S : Tu es magnifique …

B : Merci San. Tu ne t'habilles pas aussi joliment ?

S : Si Britt. Je vais aller le faire mais comme je n'ai qu'une salle de bain et une chambre, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me préparer sans que tu me voies.

B : Tu veux me faire une surprise ?

S : Je veux que tu me voies totalement prête.

B : Je t'attends ici.

S : A bientôt. J'essaierai de ne pas être longue.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Santana était partie en haut. Brittany commença à s'impatienter. Elle s'approcha des escaliers et cria le nom de Santana. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Brittany se rassit donc dans le canapé et attendit l'hispanique.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

S : Tu es prête Britt ?

B : Viens. J'ai hâte de te voir.

Santana descendit lentement les escaliers. Brittany découvrit d'abord des hauts talons rouges suivis d'une magnifique paire de jambes satinées et effilées. Elle découvrit ensuite une superbe robe rouge épousant à merveille les courbes de la brune. La robe ne recouvrait qu'une épaule, laissant l'autre sans protection. Son visage vint ensuite, souriant et heureux. Le contour de ses yeux avait été noirci et un gloss brillant rendait les lèvres de l'hispanique encore plus attirantes. Brittany était aux anges. Comment avait-elle mérité une créature aussi belle ?

Santana s'était habillée d'une robe rouge pour une fois changer. Cette couleur représentait pour elle l'amour donc cette robe était parfaite pour l'occasion.

Une voiture attendait dehors, dans l'ombre. Santana ferma la maison et emmena sa partenaire jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle elles s'assirent à l'arrière. Le chauffeur tourna sa tête vers Brittany qui poussa un cri de surprise. C'était Rachel. Brittany embrassa cette dernière sur la joue. Santana fit un hochement de tête à Rachel, un sourire sur les lèvres. La diva démarra la voiture et commença la conversation.

R : J'ai été réquisitionnée pour ce soir mademoiselle Pierce. Je vous reconduirai pour le retour à la maison de mademoiselle Lopez en sa compagnie.

Brittany regarda amoureusement Santana qui put lire sur ses lèvres un « Je t'aime ». Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la conductrice.

B : Rachel … est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de parler comme ça ? On se connait depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe sur Broadway ?

Rachel jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et reçut l'autorisation de parler. Santana avait hésité à la laisser parler car elle savait que quand Barry commençait, on ne savait plus l'arrêter. Cependant, elle fut sage et ne s'emporta pas.

R : On est arrivées. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous reprendrai quand miss Lopez m'enverra un SMS.

L : Merci pour tout Berry.

Santana ne se moquait pas de Rachel. C'était devenu une marque d'affection avec le temps. Elle lui sourit, la prit dans ses bras et la remercia encore une fois. Elle lui glissa encore quelques mots à l'oreille que Brittany ne put entendre. Rachel lui répondit elle aussi en murmurant puis rehaussa la voix.

R : De rien Lopez.

Brittany fit encore un bisou sur la joue de Rachel puis enroula son bras à celui de Santana qui l'emmena vers un restaurant. Brittany s'émerveilla de la déco intérieure. Elle était magnifique. Mais quand Santana donna son nom à un serveur, celui-ci les amena dans un petit coin à part. Santana posa ses mans sur les yeux de Brittany et elles passèrent derrière le rideau. Quand Brittany put enfin voir, elle laissa couler une larme face à la beauté du lieu. La lumière tamisée laissait entrevoir des bougies et une table magnifiquement bien décorée. Elle sécha ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Santana.

B : Tu es la meilleure.

Le serveur enleva leurs vestes et les accrocha au porte-manteau dans un coin de la petite pièce. Les deux amoureuses s'assirent à table et se regardèrent tendrement. Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que le serveur était partit. Quand Brittany le remarqua, elle posa une question à Santana.

B : San ? Il n'était pas sensé nous apporter la carte puis prendre nos commandes ?

Santana se détacha brusquement de sa contemplation.

S : Non mon ange.

B : Mais on ne va pas savoir manger alors !

S : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Britt. Tout est prévu.

B : Alors comme ça, tu me fais des cachoteries ?

S : Oui. Je peux être très secrète parfois.

B : Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'on mange quand même ?

Elle avait fait sa tête craquante et Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

S : Ca ne va pas marcher.

Brittany prit sa main tendrement et commença à faire des ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Santana se laissa faire mais ne cracha pas le morceau pour autant. Elle profitait.

L'entrée arriva peu après. Brittany regarda avidement ce que c'était.

Serveur : Morceaux de fromage fondus sur leur lit de crevettes.

Quand le serveur fut partit, Brittany prit la parole.

B : Des croquettes de fromage avec des crevettes et de la salade ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

S : Goûte avant de dire ça. C'est très bon.

B : Tu es déjà venue dans ce restaurant ?

S : Oui. Plusieurs fois. Ils préparent de bonnes choses.

Elles commencèrent à manger, se jetant de temps à autre des regards langoureux.

B : Ca me fait penser au Breadstix … Tu te souviens d'un de nos premiers rendez-vous ? J'avais commandé des crevettes. Et tu m'avais demandé de tenir ta main. _dit-elle en prenant la main de Santana._ Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent. On peut le faire sans avoir une serviette au dessus de nos mains.

Cette remarque fit rire Santana. C'était vrai. Maintenant, elle assumait.

S : Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en souvenir ? J'étais vraiment heureuse.

B : Tu ne l'es plus maintenant ?

S : Si bien sûr ! Je suis encore plus heureuse maintenant. C'est que j'étais passée par une période difficile pour en arriver là. C'était tout nouveau pour moi. Mais maintenant, j'assume. On ne se cachera plus jamais … En parlant de maintenant, est-ce que ça te plait ?

B : Chérie, c'est délicieux.

S : Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

B : En tout cas, j'ai tout fini tellement c'était bon.

S : Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on mange du foie gras car je sais combien tu aimes les canards.

B : Merci San. C'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas su manger un seul gramme de foie gras.

S : Je sais … Le plat ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Le serveur passa reprendre les assiettes. Santana sortit son GSM de sa poche et tapota quelque chose sur son écran.

B : Tu envoies déjà un message à Rachel ?

S : C'est juste pour lui dire qu'on a fini l'entrée et que le plat va bientôt arriver. Comme ça, elle s'organise. _mentit-elle._

B : Ah ok. Tu fais bien de la faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur apporta le plat.

B : Oh du homard. Tu es parfaite Santana. J'adore le homard. dit-elle en se léchant déjà les lèvres en avance.

Le regard de Santana resta accroché à la langue qui humidifiait les lèvres de Brittany. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une femme inquiète.

B : San ? Bébé ? Ca va ?

S : Heu … oui. J'étais dans la lune.

B : Mais non, tu étais là devant moi. C'est impossible que tu sois à deux endroits en même temps.

Santana sourit à la remarque de Brittany.

S : C'est une métaphore Britt. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans la lune, je suis dans mes pensées. C'est comme ça que ça se dit.

B : Ah ok merci.

S : Et si on commençait ce homard ?

Brittany prit une grosse pince et essaya de la casser avec une pince en métal mais n'y arriva pas. Elle se piqua même et se fit mal. Santana le remarqua et courut à sa rescousse.

S : Donne Britt. Je vais le faire pour toi.

La pince fut cassée en quelques petites secondes et la chair déposée en entier dans l'assiette de la blonde. Elle coupa aussi la queue en deux et cassa quelques petites pattes pour sa partenaire. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son assiette en faisant la même chose. Brittany se régala. Elle se sentait comme une reine ainsi dorlotée. Elles finirent le repas tranquillement, parlant un peu de tout et de rien, se demandant ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant cet an et demi. Brittany apprit que Santana avait rejoint Rachel à New York, avait essayé quelques petites choses et avait entendu par Rachel qu'un concours de danse était organisé. Elle ne voulait pas le gagner car elle voulait que Brittany le gagne. Elle ne voulait pas continuer dans la danse mais dans la musique. Lors des danses en solo, elle chantera en même temps. Ca devrait impressionner les juges mais surtout, peut-être qu'une personne importante dans le business de la musique l'appellera après l'avoir entendu chanter. Brittany apprit aussi que Santana n'avait jamais plus fait l'amour avec quelqu'un depuis leur séparation. Elle s'était préservée, restant fidèle malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus avec elle. Oui, Elle avait été dans des bars, oui elle s'était saoulée, oui elle avait embrassé d'autres filles mais avait à chaque fois coupé court et n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du baiser. Brittany dût lui avouer qu'elle avait couché plusieurs fois avec Sam mais qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle faisait l'amour avec Santana. Elle n'avait pas les papillons dans son ventre. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour, c'était une grande différence : coucher et faire l'amour. Quand elle était avec Santana, elle lui faisait l'amour. Un amour transcendant le charnel. Bien sûr, le charnel était très présent. Mais son âme était liée à la sienne pour toujours. Quand elle couchait avec Sam, elle ne ressentait pas la passion, le dévouement, le total abandon à l'autre qu'elle ressentait avec Santana. Celle-ci vira d'abord au rouge quand elle sût qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Ensuite, Brittany lui expliqua toute la différence. Santana se calma. De toute façon, le passé était le passé. Il fallait construire son futur maintenant. Ca ne servait à rien de se disputer avec Brittany.

S : Sache que tu es tout pour moi et que je ne tiens pas compte de ce que tu viens de me raconter. Je suis contente que tu m'ais dit la vérité. Je t'aime Brittany.

Santana lui avait pris la main puis avait versé quelques larmes. Brittany, aussi en larmes, frotta de son pouce les larmes de l'hispanique qui fit la même chose.

B : Je t'aime Santana.

S : Britt … On mangera le dessert à la maison.

B : Ok … Pas de problèmes.

Elles remirent leur manteau et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Brittany arrêta Santana.

B : Attends. On n'a pas payé.

S : J'ai déjà payé Britt. Avant de venir.

B : Tu prévois toujours tout.

S : Pas toujours. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu sortirais aussi vite avec Sam, que tu passerais aussi vite à autre chose.

B : San … On a dit que c'était fini tout ça.

S : Je sais mais ça fait toujours mal.

B : Je suis désolée San.

S : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé. Allons vers notre futur Britt.

Santana emmena Brittany voir les illuminations de la ville. Celle-ci sautait partout. Les illuminations étaient nettement plus belles et plus grandes qu'à Lima. Santana l'emmena ensuite dans un immense magasin comme Brittany n'en avait jamais vu. C'était un magasin où l'on pouvait choisir une peluche, mettre une sorte de laine à l'intérieur et l'habiller. Malheureusement pour Brittany, il n'y avait pas de licornes, juste des ours. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle aimait aussi les ours. Elle en prit un, le rembourra de laine et demanda à Santana de mettre le cœur qu'elle avait choisi à l'intérieur. Elles le refermèrent, lui choisirent des vêtements et Santana le lui offrit. Santana appela Rachel lorsqu'elles faisaient la file à la caisse. Celle-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture. Brittany prit tout de suite la parole.

B : Rachel, tu es morte. Tu savais où était Santana pendant cet an et demi et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

R : Santana ne voulait pas. Elle voulait que tu vives heureuse car elle te rendait malheureuse.

B : Quelqu'un d'autre était au courant d'où se trouvait Santana ?

R : Heu … Quinn. Je crois que c'est la seule. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Kurt car il t'aurait tout dit.

B : Tu aurais dû.

S : Bon les filles … C'est du passé tout ça. Brittany, je suis là maintenant. Et Rachel, je te remercie d'avoir tenu ta langue.

B : Mouais c'est bon.

Santana l'embrassa sur la tempe et tout fut oublié. Rachel conduisit vers leur maison. Santana envoya à nouveau un SMS.

B : Tu l'envoies à qui ?

S : Rachel. _dit-elle distraitement._

B : Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas reçu et qu'elle ne t'en a pas non plus renvoyé et que toi, par contre, tu as obtenu une réponse ?

Santana était prise à court elle n'avait pas pensé que Brittany le remarquerait. Heureusement, la réponse lui convenait.

S : Ok. J'ai envoyé un SMS à Quinn.

B : Et tantôt. C'était à Rachel ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

S : Quinn aussi.

B : Et tu lui as envoyé quoi ?

S : Tu ne peux pas savoir.

B : Ah bon ? On va voir.

Brittany se jeta sur Santana pour lui prendre le GSM de ses mains mais Santana resta accrochée à lui. Elle embrassa Brittany pour la calmer. Cela sembla faire son effet puisque la blonde avait la tête dans les nuages après avoir sentit la langue de Santana contre la sienne.

S : Calme-toi, ce n'est pas important.

R : On est arrivées. Passez le reste de votre soirée en vous amusant … Santana, tu me raconteras. _lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille._

S : Sans problèmes.

Elles se firent un câlin et Brittany lui en fit aussi un.

B : A bientôt j'espère Rachel.

R : A bientôt Britt.

Brittany se précipita vers la maison, Santana sur ses talons. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et laissa Brittany entrer en première. La blonde poussa un cri de surprise tandis que Santana refermait la porte.

B : Santana … Quelqu'un est entré dans ta maison en notre absence.

S : Un cambrioleur ?

B : Je ne crois pas. Regarde. _dit-elle en montrant le salon._

Santana lui sourit et envoya vite fait un SMS. Brittany le lui prit des mains et vit tous les messages envoyés et reçus.

**De Santana à Quinn**

_« Nous sommes bientôt au plat. J'espère que tu es dans les temps. Encore merci. »_

**De Santana à Quinn **

_« Nous sommes là dans quelques minutes. Tout est prêt ? File vite de la maison sinon elle va te voir. Je te remercierai plus tard. »_

**De Quinn à Santana**

_« Opération terminée, je quitte les lieux. Bonne fin de soirée à vous deux. Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliées. Bisous. »_

**De Santana à Quinn **

_« Merci Quinn. C'est superbe. Tu es la meilleure. Je te revaudrai ça. »_

Brittany rendit le GSM à Santana, toute tremblante.

B : San … Tu as organisé tout ça pour moi ?

S : Je voulais que tu te rappelles de cette soirée pour toujours.

B : Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Santana qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Brittany jeta ensuite un coup d'œil plus attentif à la pièce. La lumière tamisée laissait apparaitre des coussins et des couvertures formant un cœur au sol. Les lumières qui étaient sur l'arbre de Noël qui était déjà là la veille étaient allumées et clignotaient au rythme d'une douce mélodie de Noël. Un gros paquet avait été mis au pied du sapin. Quand Santana vit que le regard de la blonde portait un intérêt au paquet, elle prit la parole.

S : Ca, c'est pour demain matin. Le père Noël est venu pendant qu'on était parties. Peut-être que Quinn l'a croisé. Mais il est venu un peu trop tôt.

B : Je peux l'ouvrir même si il est venu trop tôt non ?

S : Résiste jusqu'à demain matin. Fais-le pour moi ok ? Et pour la tradition de Noël.

B : C'est d'accord. Mais demain, dès que je me lève, je l'ouvre.

S : Tu attendras que je me lève aussi ?

B : C'est moi qui te lèverai.

S : Bon … Assieds-toi sur les couvertures, je voudrais te chanter une chanson.

B : Tu as un micro ?

S : Oui. J'ai même une petite scène.

B : Oui je l'ai vu hier. Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait une marche dans ton salon, suivi d'une petite pièce.

S : J'ai l'habitude de m'entrainer ici.

B : Je suis prête à l'écouter Santana.

Santana hocha la tête, alla chercher un micro et un pied et se plaça au milieu de la plateforme.

S : Cette chanson est normalement chantée par un homme mais aujourd'hui, Santana Lopez va y mettre sa touche féminine. Je la dédicace à toi ma chérie. Je te remercie de faire à nouveau partie de ma vie. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Tout ça pour dire que je t'aime mon ange.

Brittany avait déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que d'entendre ces paroles. Santana déchiffra sur ses lèvres un « Je t'aime » puis mit la version instrumentale de la chanson en route.

**Look into my eyes - you will see**  
_Regarde dans mes yeux - tu verras_  
**What you mean to me**  
_Ce que tu représentes pour moi_  
**Search your heart - search your soul**  
_Cherche ton coeur - cherche ton âme_  
**And when you find me there you'll search no more**  
_Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus_  
**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**  
_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer_  
**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**  
_Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir_  
**You know it's true**  
_Tu sais que c'est vrai_  
**Everything I do - I do it for you**  
_Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

**Look into my heart - you will find**  
_Regarde dans mon coeur - tu trouveras_  
**There's nothin' there to hide**  
_Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici_  
**Take me as I am - take my life**  
_Prends-moi comme je suis - prends ma vie_  
**I would give it all I would sacrifice**  
_Je te la donnerai toute entière - je me sacrifierais_  
**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**  
_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça_  
**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**  
_Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus_  
**You know it's true**  
_Tu sais que c'est vrai_  
**Everything I do - I do it for you**  
_Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

**There's no love - like your love**  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien_  
**And no other - could give more love**  
_Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus_  
**There's nowhere - unless you're there**  
_Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là_  
**All the time - all the way**  
_Tout le temps - tout au long du chemin_

**Look into your heart baby**

_Regarde dans ton cœur bébé_

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**  
_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer_  
**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**  
_Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus_  
**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi_  
**Walk the wire for you - Yeh I'd die for you**  
_Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi_

**You know it's true**  
_Tu sais que c'est vrai_  
**Everything I do - I do it for you**  
_Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

_Santana n'avait pas une seule seconde quitté l'océan devant elle sauf lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux tellement la chanson était puissante. Elle l'avait regardé tellement tendrement et sincèrement que Brittany pleurait maintenant devant elle. Les paroles l'avaient transpercée de font en comble. Elle tremblait tellement elle était submergée par ses émotions. Santana s'approcha de Brittany, s'accroupit devant elle et lui caressa le visage._

_S : Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de chanter un duo avec moi ?_

_B : J'ai une parfaite idée. Est-ce que tu as "I'll be there" ? Et est-ce que tu connais par cœur cette chanson ?_

_S : Elle est parfaite … Et oui, je l'ai et la connais._

_B : Super ! Allons-y alors._

_Santana donna un micro rose brillant à Brittany. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas Santana comme ça._

_S : Ce n'est pas mon micro. C'est celui de Rachel quand elle vient et qu'elle veut faire une soirée karaoké._

_B : Je me disais bien._

_S : Let's go …_

_Elle mit l'instrumental d'"I'll be there", décrocha son micro du pied et se plaça en face de Brittany._

_(Santana)_  
**You and I must make a pact**  
_Toi et moi devons faire un pacte_  
**We must bring salvation back**  
_Nous devons ramener le salut_  
**Where there is love**  
_Où il y a de l'amour_  
**I'll be there.**  
_Je serai là._  
**I'll reach out my hand to you**  
_Je te tendrai la main_  
**I'll have faith in all you do**  
_J'aurai de la foi dans tout ce que tu fais_  
**Just call my name**  
_Prononce seulement mon nom_  
**And I'll be there.**  
_Et je serai là._

**(Brittany)**  
**And oh, I'll be there to comfort you**  
_Et oh, je serai là pour te réconforter_  
**I'll build my world of dreams around you**  
_Je bâtirai mon monde de rêves autour de toi_  
**I'm so glad that I found you, yeah**  
_Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir trouvé, oui_  
**I'll be there with a love that's strong**  
_Je serai là avec un amour qui est fort_  
**I'll be your strength, you know I'll keep holding on.**  
_Je serai ta force, tu sais que je tiendrai bon._

**(Santana)**  
**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**  
_Laisse-moi combler ton coeur avec de la joie et des rires_  
**Togetherness well its's all, I'm after**  
_Etre ensemble, bien, c'est tout ce que je recherche_  
**Just call my name**  
_Prononce seulement mon nom_  
**And I'll be there**  
_Et je serai là_  
**I'll be there to protect you (yeah bébé)**  
_Je serai là pour te protéger (oui bébé)_  
**With an unselfish love, I'll respect you**  
_Avec un amour dévoué, je te respecterai_  
**Just call my name**  
_Prononce seulement mon nom_  
**And I'll be there.**  
_Et je serai là._

**(Brittany)**  
**And oh, I'll be there to comfort you**  
_Et oh, je serai là pour te réconforter_  
**I'll build my world of dreams around you**  
_Je bâtirai mon monde de rêves autour de toi_  
**I'm so glad that I found you, yeah**  
_Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir trouvé, oui_  
**I'll be there with a love that's strong**  
_Je serai là avec un amour qui est fort_  
**I'll be your strength, you know I'll keep holding on.**  
_Je serai ta force, tu sais que je tiendrai bon._

**(Santana)**  
**If you should ever find someone new**  
_Si jamais tu dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre_  
**I know she'd better be good to you**  
_Je sais qu'elle ferait mieux d'être gentille avec toi_  
**'Cause if she doesn't**  
_Car si elle ne l'est pas_  
**Then, I'll be there.**  
_Alors, je serai là._

**(Santana et Brittany)**  
**Don't you know, baby**  
_Ne sais-tu pas, bébé_  
**I'll be there**  
_Je serai là_  
**I'll be there**  
_Je serai là_  
**Just call my name**  
_Prononce seulement mon nom_  
**I'll be there**  
_Je serai là_  
**And I'll be there**  
_Et je serai là._

**Just look over your shoulder**  
_Regarde seulement derrière ton épaule_  
**Just call my name**  
_Prononce seulement mon nom_  
**And I'll be there.**  
_Et je serai là._

_Elles finirent la chanson corps contre corps, leurs souffles se mêlant. Brittany prit le micro de Santana, reposa les deux micros et éteignit la musique avant de se jeter dans les bras de la latino._

_B : Merci San. Tu es la meilleure._

_S : Et toi. Ta voix est magnifique. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu chanter._

_B : Ma voix ? Elle n'est rien comparée à la tienne. Je suis sûre qu'une personne te remarquera et fera de toi une grande chanteuse._

_S : Et moi je suis sûre que tu gagneras le concours. Tu es bien meilleure que moi en danse._

B : Arrêtons de parler et agissons.

Brittany se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres qui s'offraient à elles. Elle les embrassa avec passion et détermination comme si elle n'allait plus jamais pouvoir les embrasser à nouveau. Ces douces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes la rendaient folle. Elle allait devenir accro même si elle l'était sûrement déjà maintenant. Santana rompit le baiser en repoussant doucement la blonde par ses épaules.

S : Wow … Doucement ma belle. J'ai encore prévu quelque chose.

B : C'est vrai ?

S : Reste-là. J'arrive.

Santana partit quelques minutes en cuisine tandis que Brittany se mettait à l'aise sur les couvertures et les coussins. Elle sentit une odeur de chocolat parvenir jusqu'à ses narines. La blonde se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire Santana mais elle lui obéit et n'alla pas voir. Santana lui demanda de fermer les yeux ce qu'elle fit et arriva avec un plateau en main dans le salon qu'elle déposa devant sa blonde. Elle s'assit ensuite en face d'elle et lui dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Brittany les ouvrit et découvrit du chocolat chaud dans un bol au milieu du plateau et des fraises autour.

B : Tu as trouvé où les fraises ? Ce n'est pas de saison.

S : Source secrète. _lui dit-elle en souriant._

B : On commence ? J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

S : Moi aussi._ répondit-elle en se mettant à côté de Brittany._

Santana prit une fraise par sa queue, la trempa généreusement dans le chocolat fondu puis l'approcha de la bouche de Brittany.

B : Pour moi ?

S : Pour qui d'autre ?

Brittany ouvrit la bouche et Santana glissa doucement la fraise sur sa langue. La blonde mordit dedans sensuellement, attrapant toute la fraise en un coup. Elle la savoura, les yeux de la brune sur ses lèvres, puis en prit une, la trempa dans le chocolat et la porta à la bouche de l'hispanique qui ne la mordit pas mais enroula sa langue autour. Le cœur de Brittany battait à cent à l'heure. Santana était tellement sexy … Ses lèvres et sa langue sucèrent le chocolat sur la fraise en la laissant intacte. Elle la mordit ensuite à pleines dents. Ses dents étaient tellement blanches et magnifiques. Ses canines formaient des pointes et on aurait pu dire que c'était un vampire si sa peau n'était pas aussi mate. Santana recommença avec une nouvelle fraise et Brittany continua dans la lancée. La température montait petit à petit dans la pièce. Son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud et elle crût que son cœur allait lâcher.

Brittany prit la dernière fraise, l'enroba de chocolat et la porta à la bouche de la latino. Celle-ci mordit une fois dans la fraise, laissant encore la moitié. Elle reprit ensuite le reste de la fraise en bouche et captura en même temps un des doigts de la blonde qu'elle suça avidement. Celle-ci ferma les yeux au contact de la langue chaude contre ses doigts froids. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Santana relâcha son doigt, mit le plateau sur le côté et avança d'une allure féline vers la blonde. Celle-ci était restée comme pétrifiée, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et des frissons lui parcourant le corps entier. Santana avançait de plus en plus près de Brittany pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Brittany combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres et introduit tout de suite sa langue dans la bouche de la latino qui hoqueta de surprise puis répondit au baiser brûlant. Elle poussa ensuite doucement la blonde pour qu'elle se couche sur les couvertures et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Elle entreprit ensuite de lui donner des baisers brûlants dans la nuque, sur ses joues, son front et ses lèvres qu'elle revenait de temps en temps assouvir.

Le corps de Brittany devenait de plus en plus chaud. Santana se mit sur son côté et enleva délicatement sa robe pour se remettre sur le corps chaud de la blonde quelques secondes plus tard. A la vue de son corps, ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle commença à embrasser chaque partie de corps qui s'offrait à elle. La latino commença par le ventre qui se contracta sous ses coups de langue experts puis monta embrasser le haut des seins de la blonde qui se cambra sous ses baisers. Celle-ci, n'y tenant plus, enleva la robe de l'hispanique et découvrit un corps parfait. Un corps qui était le sien. Elle ne le partagerait jamais avec personne.

Elle retourna la situation et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau nue. Son goût était sucré. Elle s'attarda sur les abdominaux de Santana qui soulevait son bassin pour avoir encore plus de pression sur son corps brûlant. Brittany mit une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de l'hispanique et commença une faible pression entre celles-ci. Son action eut pour réponse un gémissement de la part de la latino. Le désir de Brittany grandissait au fur et à mesure que Santana poussait des gémissements. Elle poussa sa cuisse encore plus contre l'entre-jambe de Santana qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Brittany vint embrasser ses lèvres tout en appuyant de plus en plus de sa cuisse. Le bassin de la brune commença à faire des allers-retours contre sa cuisse qui était d'ailleurs de plus en plus mouillée. Elle voulut faire durer le plaisir de la brune mais enleva sa cuisse d'entre ses jambes ce qui valut un grognement de Santana. Brittany lui dit d'attendre et de regarder. Santana roula des yeux mais attendit.

Brittany dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba non loin de leurs deux corps entremêlés. Santana se lécha avidement les lèvres. Les seins laiteux de la blonde pointaient avec désir vers la femme de sa vie qui ne se priva pas pour retourner la situation et déposer ses lèvres contre son téton durci. Brittany gémit bruyamment lorsque la langue de Santana vint s'enrouler atour de son sein. Elle caressa le dos bronzé de la brune mais tout à coup le griffa en criant. C'était un cri de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Santana venait de mordre férocement son téton. Elle aimait ça. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été de nature douce. Mais avec Santana, elle n'était plus une petite fille mais une femme assez belle pour qu'une créature aussi sexy que celle qu'elle avait devant les yeux soit tombée amoureuse d'elle et lui fasse l'amour en ce moment même. Santana recommença avec l'autre sein et fit sauter à nouveau la blonde lorsqu'elle lui mordit l'autre sein. Elle commença à se laisser aller à ses pulsions et mordit le cou de Brittany puis revint à ses lèvres qu'elle caressa doucement des siennes. Ce fut cette dernière qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui enleva bestialement son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ses seins généreux.

Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus avaient pris une teinte virant sur le noir. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres roses et Santana put apercevoir un éclair de désir passer dans ses yeux. La vue que lui offrait la latino semblait lui plaire. Cela sembla pourtant ne pas lui suffire puisqu'elle enleva brusquement le string de celle-ci et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fit des allers-retours sur tout le corps désormais totalement nu de l'hispanique qui faillit avoir un orgasme rien qu'en voyant comment la regardait la blonde. Celle-ci était inexorablement attirée par le corps hâlé et musclé sur elle. Son regard se perdit sur le corps de la brune qui se coucha tendrement sur elle. Brittany l'entoura de ses bras et roula sur le côté pour se retrouver à nouveau au-dessus d'elle.

Elle combla ensuite le vide entre leurs lèvres et descendit vers ses seins qu'elle mouilla tendrement de sa langue. Elle ne put résister à mordre le téton de Santana qui se cambra sous l'action. Elle descendit vers le ventre de l'hispanique tout en caressant ses seins d'une de ses mains. L'autre main se plaça sous la cuisse ferme de Santana. Elle descendait inexorablement vers le pubis de Santana qui donnait des coups de reins sur la jambe blanche de Brittany. Santana allait bientôt venir. Elle supplia Brittany qui vint placer sa deuxième main sous l'autre cuisse de l'hispanique. Elle la regarda, vit son regard rempli de luxure et de désir et plongea sa langue en son centre. Santana se cambra et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Un doigt, puis deux, vinrent se joindre à la danse sensuelle de sa langue experte. Le corps de Santana vibrait sous les coups de langue de la blonde. Celle-ci délaissa son entre-jambe pour venir combler sa bouche, les doigts continuant leur danse en Santana. Un troisième doigt vint s'ajouter à la fête, instaurant un rythme de plus en plus rapide au bassin de la brune. Tout à coup une grosse quantité de liquide vint se répandre sur les doigts de la blonde et le corps sous elle se tendit. Elle continua le rythme, prolongeant au plus longtemps l'orgasme de Santana. Celle-ci profita du moment puis s'affaissa contre le sol, à bout de souffle. Brittany enleva ses doigts du centre de la brune, se les lécha puis se coucha à côté de son amante, la regardant tendrement. Santana souriait bêtement, aux anges. Elle était montée au septième ciel. Mais elle devait rendre la pareille.

Elle reprit son souffle puis embrassa sa blonde. En quelques petites minutes, Brittany s'agitait déjà sous le corps chaud de Santana. Il fallait dire qu'elle était une experte. Brittany sentit un baiser contre sa culotte et rigola doucement. Santana releva sa tête et lui sourit. Elle enleva ensuite le tissu qui la gênait et plongea trois doigts en Brittany. La blonde se cambra sous le rythme que lui faisait prendre la brune. Celui-ci s'accéléra d'ailleurs rapidement et le corps de Brittany se tendit dans son orgasme fulgurant où elle cria le nom de sa belle. Elle se laissa ensuite aller sur le sol, le souffle lui manquant. Son regard se fit tendre quand elle vit que Santana se léchait les doigts, ne laissant aucune miette du précieux trésor qu'elle venait de récolter. Santana vint ensuite se coucher à côté de son amante et tira une couverture sur elles. Brittany vint embrasser les lèvres pulpeuses de l'hispanique puis vint caler sa tête dans son cou. Santana passa un bras autour de sa chérie et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Brittany se mit sur son côté et passa une main sur son ventre. Elles étaient bien comme cela, toutes les deux et rien qu'elles deux.

B : Je t'aime Santana.

S : Et moi je t'aime Brittany. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Brittany sourit et chuchota quelques mots.

B : Meilleur Noël de tous les temps !

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ma OS qui est, je l'avoue, un peu longue. Je me suis laissée emportée par la magie de Brittana ... :D_

_Je voulais centrer cette OS sur Brittany c'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas trop fait ressortir les sentiments de Santana et ses points de vue._

_Alors ... Cette fiction était-elle nulle, bonne, chouette, géniale ? Est-ce que je mérite vos applaudissements ou plutôt un lancer de tomates ?_

_Faites-moi part de vos réactions par Reviews que j'attends par dizaines._

_Si par hasard quelqu'un parle Espagnol et a vu une faute au niveau de ce que dit Santana, qu'il ou elle le dise._

_Merci encore de l'avoir lue._

_Peut-être à la prochaine._


End file.
